The Broken Key
by Serena Kagamine
Summary: Rin wasn't prepared when cps took her out of her home and sent her to live with the Kagamines. They had been childhood friends, completely inseparable until Len decided it was time to move on. Was it possible to be friends again or even something more?
1. Chapter 1

The room was a "sea-breeze" blue as Akira Kagamine, Len's father, had put it. Okay so I was picturing a preppy pink with overbearing hearts and flowers. Maybe it wasn't fair to judge them right away. But after all I really didn't know the Kagamines, well at least not anymore.

"I think you'll really like it here Rin. You get your own bathroom and the closet space isn't bad at all," Akira smiled as he swung open the closet.

I tried to hide my reaction but really why should I? The "decent closet" could've easily been a bedroom or a bathroom or _something_. Certainly not a place to hang enough clothes suffice for the Salvation Army.

"Oh, you don't like it," he said actually looking a bit hurt.

"No, it's . . . nice."

"I know it'll take some adjustment but I think it'll start feeling like home in no time," he said cheerfully and then smiled. He was so positive, all of the time. That's something I could never adjust to. Not Akira, not this room, nor this house because I didn't belong. I stuck out like a sore thumb. The beautiful house, that felt more like a mansion, the expensive interior, that costed more than I could ever dream of and their outfits probably worth more than everything I owned.

This wasn't my home and I wasn't going to stay and pretend that it was. I was leaving the first chance I could get.

My little apartment, I've been away from it for three days. I can still picture the dishes that need to be washed and the clothes that are hanging up drying that are waiting to be taken down.

"Can you get that Rin?" My mom asked from the couch. Her dirty blonde hair fell over her eyes, holding two cigarettes in her one hand and a beer in the other. My hands were soaked as I tried to wash the last of the dishes but I could tell she was done for the day so I knew better than to protest.

When I opened the door it was an old couple standing there just smiling. "I'm sorry you must have the wrong address," I said already trying to close the door.

"No, we're your landlords. I'm Izumi Souma and that's Taneki," Izumi then held out her hand for me to shake, expecting a greeting in return but I was cut off.

"Hello there," my mother appeared at the door next to me. "I'm Megumi Kanazaki and this is my daughter, Rin." My mother shook both their hands pulling away as quick as possible. Or maybe I only noticed that.

"Well we just wanted to drop by to say hi and meet our tenants," Taneki said looking from my mother to me. "Can I just tell you that you two look so much alike? The only difference I see is that Rin's hair is a little lighter."

Most people tell us that. Sometimes complete strangers come up to us just to mention our striking similarities. A spitting image they would say. But I couldn't agree with that. I didn't feel anything like my mother and damn the day I did.

"Well, we get that a lot don't we Rin?" She smiled and twirled a piece of my hair. "She's very lucky she got her father's hair."

At that moment it was easy to pretend. Oh it almost felt natural to lean into my mother like we were always that close. I was the only one that could tell my mother was smiling through her teeth because she would rather be doing anything than talking to Mr. and Mrs. Souma. In fact she didn't really like talking to people at all. She could put on a fake smile for a few minutes but that was as far as it went.

My mother would disappear sometimes. The first time she left she was gone for a weekend. I freaked out, asking her all these questions but this just seemed to annoy her. She would get angry like I didn't understand.

"I'm a free woman Rin, I can go where I want to. You're not a baby any more I'm sure you like the space anyway."

So I just got used to it. But seven months ago my mother left and never came back. The cash we had saved was gone along with all her clothes. I just thought she planned on a long trip but after a month had gone by I realized she wasn't coming home. At first I was upset. She didn't want me in her life anymore. The most she had ever done was tolerate me.

But then I realized I like this. I liked her gone, that I didn't want her back because I was perfectly capable of supporting myself. I thought of the times I had to deal with my difficult mother. She always had a new boyfriend. Sometimes I would come home and there would be a half-naked man I had never seen before lying on my couch. I hated the way he looked at me like I was an ornament on display for his viewing pleasure. So instead I made a habit of coming in through the window. But now the place was all mine. I took over my mother's job and although it didn't pay well and the hours were late I always managed to get by.

I would've gotten away with this too. No one would've found out I was living on my own. It was the perfect life. But then a pipeline broke and the tenants living below me reported it to the Soumas who came to investigate.

"Where's your mother Rin?" The Soumas had asked.

"Where's your mother Rin?" Child Protective Services had asked.

"Where's Megumi, Rin?" Len mother's Ayumi had asked.

I don't know and I don't care. Don't they see I don't need her? I had been living on my own for seven months. I didn't matter if I was only 14 years old I was still an adult in my eyes.

"Minor, abandoned by mother, living in hazardous conditions. No running water or heating and there seemed to be a pest problem," the women working for cps had reported.

Okay, that was unfair. I did have running water just not in the kitchen. I used the stove for heat so that was never a problem. And I did get roaches occasionally but I made to sure to spray regularly. Really, she was exaggerating and being so dramatic.

"She doesn't have any close living relative that I can see," the women said panicking. "Her father died when she was five and I can't get the addresses on even the most distant of relatives. What should I do now, foster care? Wait I didn't check for that yet. Yes, I think it's here. Guardian Parents: Akita and Ayumi Kagamine."

And just like that I was shipped off to live with the Kagamines, like I was an abandoned dog in need of a new family. Well I wasn't. I was forced out of my apartment. I didn't even get to pick what to bring. The cps woman sorted through my things deeming what was important and what wasn't. So many things were left behind that I would have to go back for.

"Dinner's at 5:30," Akira said, "We're having lasagna."

"Okay," I said glad the house tour was over and I could be left to my own thoughts.

I was already in deep thought about my deserted things as Akira closed the door and I lied down on the queen bed in my "new room." Sitting there it felt like another faraway world.

It was like a dream. Me in this beautiful house. But I knew it was only fleeting, soon I would wake up, and be back to reality.

Yes I would leave and it would be tonight.

* * *

**Hey guys! I wrote this a few weeks ago and I've been working on this story bit by bit. **

**I just want to stay that I did use part of Sarah Dessen's Lock and Key as inpsiration for my story. It might seem very similar at first my the rest of my story goes in a very different direction. I want to give Sarah Dessen her credit because I love all her books and I think she's awesome. If you haven't heard of her I recommend that you pick up one of her books. However, I'm not copying her or trying to take credit for something that's not mine. Obviously I'm not publishing this I know it's not my original idea. I read Lock and Key over a year ago and I liked the plot idea when mixed with Len and Rin. Sorry I just had to say that guys.**

**But this is going to turn into a really fun story, like all vocaloid fanfics. But also it has some more serious topics. In this chapter I had to incorporate a lot about her mother and the past. It wasn't the funnest part to write but it was essential so I'm glad I got it out of the way. **

**There will be romance I promise coming up soon. And Chapter 2 is coming out tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2

I planned in my head how I would make my escape. Once the family went to bed, which shouldn't be too late, I would slip out the back door. My small bag of my belonging was still unpacked lying on the floor at my feet. From there I can call an old friend and crash. But where would I stay after that? I couldn't possibly go back to my apartment. I guess I'd worry about that later.

Ayumi Kagamine was nothing short of shocked when she came to pick me up at the agency. She hadn't even said more than five words to me. I knew I was intruding but I didn't realize she'd make it so obvious. And I hadn't even seen Len yet. Len. Just thinking his name after all this time, felt so weird. How had he reacted when he found out the news? Did he find it amusing? Was he pissed I had found my way into his life again? Or was he just indifferent? Either way, I knew he didn't want me here and I was hoping I wouldn't have to face him.

But how would Akira feel when he discovered me missing the next morning? I pictured his smiling face and instantly felt guilty. He had been nothing but nice to me this entire time. He knew I felt awkward but he did his best to make it feel normal. Like he always welcomed strangers into his house. Well maybe not strangers but it still felt that way. I knew in the end I would be doing him a favor. He wanted to provide for his family not become some kind of charity.

"Rin, it's time for dinner," Akira called at five-thirty on the dot.

Walking down the long spiral stairs it was hard to not be mesmerized. But when I stepped into something wet I realized I should've been paying more attention.

"Shit," Akira said as he saw me in the puddle.

"I didn't mean to. I wasn't looking and I'm so sorr-" I stopped when I realized he wasn't looking at me anymore.

"Yorokoshi, how many times have I told you? You can't do this. Ayumi will kill me and then kick you out if she sees this."

Yorokoshi was a yellow lab puppy, whimpering under Akira's scolding.

"Please Rin I need paper towels, asap," Akira said suddenly turning his attention towards me.

"Sure," I said even though I had no idea where to find them.

Finally finding my way towards the kitchen I wet a few paper towels and worked my back to Akira.

"Thanks," he said rubbing the urine stain. "I think it's coming out. Okay pew it's gone. Wow Rin you're a lifesaver."

"Really? What'd Rin do?" Ayumi said, coming around the corner.

"Oh what hasn't Rin done?" Akira said with a nervous laugh. "C'mon dinner is getting cold."

I warily starting eating my lasagna but when I realized I really was hungry and it was hard to keep from shoveling the food in.

"Len won't make it for dinner?" Akira asked.

"He'll be out late at practice," Ayumi said looking up from her plate of food.

"Oh right he has that meet coming up," Akira said nodding.

Well I was relieved. I wouldn't have to deal with the awkwardness of running into Len after all.

I excused myself at 9:30 saying I was so tired I just had to go to bed. Ayumi headed up to bed at 10 but Akira was apparently was a night owl because it was past 12 and he still hadn't come to bed. Sitting in the dark wasn't fun. At home when the power got shut off I could at least drink a bit or smoke a bowl to keep things interesting. But instead I accidently dozed off.

"_Hey Rin. C'mon it's just a little farther," my best friend said pulling my arm. _

"_I'm coming. Just tell me where we're going first," said a ten-year-old version of me trying not to trip over the jagged rocks._

"_Nope, it's a surprise," he said then sped up. When he stopped dead in his tracks I knocked into him and we both fell._

"_Gosh, Rinny don't be such a klutz," he said nudging me. We both tried to get up but we were laughing so hard we just ended up falling back over._

"_So where's this great place of yours?" I asked. _

"_Right here," he said and that's when I really looked around for the first time. _

_It was beautiful. A small grey-stone cottage was sitting in the middle of the woods. Rows of flowers lined the pathway to the quaint cabin. It was like something out of a fairytale. "So do you like it?"_

"_Yes I can't believe you found this," I said still trying to take all the details in._

"_I just found it one day. So c'mon let's go inside," Len grabbed my arm for the second time without giving me time to respond._

"_I don't know. I don't think we should go in," I said looking at the windows expecting to see a moving figure._

"_Don't be a scaredy-cat. We're here so we can't turn back now," he said determined. Len always the adventurer. _

"_But what if someone is living here? That would make us criminals," I said pulling back on Len's shirt at a last attempt at changing his mind. _

"_No one is. I checked," he said reassuringly and then we were already at the door and I knew there was no turning back. _

A loud slam jerked me awake. I looked at the clock 12:47. I was only asleep for a half an hour but still I was now really anxious to leave. I hadn't had a dream about Len for, well, years and it scared me. It was like this house just radiated thoughts of Len and if I stayed any longer I would be completely morphed by the radiation. Thankfully all the lights were off meaning everyone was asleep.

I grabbed my small bag and quietly went down the spiral staircase. I almost rushed out the front door when I realized there was an alarm on it. Phew that was a close one. The back door was a sliding-glass door so no alarm to worry about. I only glanced at their backyard long enough to realize they had a pool because my attention immediately when to the neighboring fence. It looked nearly ten feet high. And the gate was bolted shut. I seriously wished Akira and Ayumi had more faith in people. There was no other choice but to climb. It was hard though. During my first few attempts I couldn't even lift my body up. I had to use a bush to jump up. I had a good view of the neighbor's house. Their gate was open; at least some people were more trusting. I got my first leg over and then my second. All I had to do was slowly lower myself down and I would be basically home free.

"Hey what are you doing up there?"

That's all it took for me to lose my balance and go tumbling forward. I fell headfirst over the ten-foot fence. Not only did I hit my head and scrape my elbows but also my fall caused a lot of noise. And that voice where did it come from?

"Are you okay? That looked like a nasty fall," he was getting closer and I was panicking, "wait Rin is that you?" I looked up to see Len standing in front of me.

Why God, oh why, couldn't I have fallen hard enough to die?

* * *

**Me: I told you Len would be in this chapter.**

**Len: Yeah for like two seconds at the end.**

**Rin: You're lucky you're in this chapter at all. Don't you know this story is about me?**

**Len: It's not about you. Without me this story wouldn't even exist.**

**Miku: So when's my part coming?**

**Rin: Never * hisses ***

**Len: Miku's in this story?**

**Me: Yupp she's coming up. So you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**Rin: Wait so what happens to me? Am I okay? Do I escape and go home?**

**Me: Rin I said wait and see.**


	3. Chapter 3

I stood up grabbing the bag that fell off my shoulder during the fall. It was all I could do from having a nervous breakdown. If I was lucky Len would just let me hop over the fence and be out of his life forever since I was sure that's what he wanted. Unfortunately I wasn't that lucky.

"Seriously say something! If you're really hurt I can call an ambulance," he said. Wait what'd he say, something about an ambulance?

"No don't . . . I'm fine," I said though I wasn't quite sure because everything kept spinning.

"So what were you doing?" he said looking from me to the fence.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said and I really looked at him for the first time. His hair was wet and he . . . didn't have a shirt on? He was wearing swimming trunks and had a towel around his neck. Oh this means he was swimming in the pool and I'm a moron for not realizing there was someone in the pool.

"I thought that but I didn't think it would true," he said. I didn't care enough to see his expression.

"Yup. So how about you give me a lift?" I said looking back at the daunting fence. I was so close.

"Why?"

"Because I'm too dizzy to get myself back over," I said growing impatient.

"No I mean why are you leaving? Did something happen with my parents? Because they might seem strict at first but I'm sure they'll loosen up." Wait he actually wanted me to stay? Of course he didn't he just probably assumed I be so enraptured but his incredible house that I'd be begging to stay.

"Nothing happened. Your parents were nice you can tell them thank you for dinner."

"Then what is it?" he asked still looking puzzled.

I was going to answer when the kitchen light turned on. I saw Akira looking out the kitchen window. He came out the back door and was making his way toward us.

"Shit," I said. My bag. He would see it and know right away what I'd tried to do. I quickly pushed it under a bush.

"Rin . . . Len what are you guys doing out here?" he said looking back and forth between the two of us.

"We were just -," I started but I didn't know what to say. I was just hoping something good would come out of my mouth. I was still thinking when Len decided to jump in.

"Dad I know it's late but we were just catching up."

"Oh you are. Right I forgot you guys probably want to get reconnected. But you should at least come inside. It's too late to be staying out here," he gave Len a stern look and then turned straight for the house no questions asked. The idea of Len and I getting "reconnected" made me laugh. It seems I already know more than I bargained for.

When Akira was in the house and all of the lights were off again I figured it was safe to take my bag from behind the bush and head back to the room I was staying in. I couldn't leave, at least not tonight.

"Wait where are you going?" Len asked.

"Back to the house," I said rolling my eyes. Then under my breath I muttered, "Obviously, dipshit."

"So you're not going to make your great escape?" Did he think he was funny?

"Maybe tomorrow."

"I think you're going to stay," he said grinning now. Was he challenging me?

But I didn't care. By this time I was already in the house making my way toward the spiral staircase. I was already pushing open the door, ready to pass out on the bed when I realized Len had caught up.

"So that's your room?" he asked and that's when I just blew up.

"No, this isn't MY room. This is just a temporary place to stay until I can get back HOME. Yes, I have a home and this isn't it. I don't know what kind of crack you're on but if you'd actually think I'd want to stay here when I have a whole life back home then you're just crazy."

"Rin, calm down. I know you have your own life at home but I'd just thought you'd give living here a chance. It's really not all that bad. And who knows? We could end up being really good friends again."

"Ha. Like I'd ever want to be friends with you again," I said and the last thing I saw before I close the door was Len's hurt face.

At first, I felt guilty. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. But then I realized I was just being stupid because this was all a part of his ploy. His calculated ploy to make me look like an ass. It would probably be a good story to tell all his friends, how some poor girl actually thought that Len of all people wanted to be her friend. Haha haha ha. I wasn't about to be made a fool of.

The next morning I was woken up at 7 sharp by Akira telling me it was time for school. School? No this had to be a dream. No a nightmare.

"What? I have to go to Kyoto? But what about Shiga why can't I still go there?" I asked automatically thinking about my old friends.

"It's out of district and it'd be too long of a commute," Ayumi said.

"No I can't go to Kyoto. Please, anywhere but there," I said. Like this whole house and neighborhood Kyoto was just another place I didn't belong.

"What's wrong with Kyoto?" Len asked coming down the stairs.

"Nothing it's just not for me. Sorry there's just no way," I said I wasn't going to be forced into anything else.

"Sorry Rin but you have to go to school. There's no way around that," Akira said apologetically. I knew I had no choice.

There was a prolonged honk at the door. "Well you two better get going," Ayumi said looking at Len and I.

"To Kyoto? Now?" I asked confused.

"Yeah you're going to ride with Len," Akira said pointing to where the honking had come from.

"My friend Kaito drives me. I already told him you'd be coming too so it's no problem," Len said. When did I get a choice in something?

"Thanks but no thanks I think I'll take the bus," I said. The last thing I wanted to do was ride with Len and his friend.

"Rin we're going to be late there's not time to be difficult," Len said and then grabbed my arm. As he pulled me out of the door and towards who I presumed to be Kaito and his car, which was a convertible I might add, it felt like we were kids again.

"_Rin, here, I want you to have this," Len said grabbing my hand and placing something in it. _

"_Really?" I said opening my hand and it was a silver key. It looked old and scratched but it still shined when I held it up to the sunlight. "What's it for?" _

"_For our house," he said pointing to the small cottage that had quickly became our secret haven. Whenever we could Len and I would run off the house. We played cards, built forts out of sheets, carved our names on the walls and anything else we could think of. Sometimes we wouldn't even realize when the sun would go down. And even though that meant I would return home to a furious mother, it was always worth it. _

"_But where did you find it?" I said. The key looked so fragile in my hand I thought it would break. "Are you sure it still works?" _

"_It was under that old carpet in the dinning room and there's only one way to find out."_

The memory hit me like a solid brick wall. Even as I started coming back to reality the shiny jagged piece of metal was all I could think about. I clasped my hand expecting to feel the familiar shape but when it wasn't there I panicked.

"My key," I said suddenly not realizing where I was.

"Rin did you say something?" Len asked looking at me. He probably thought I was deranged.

"No," I said a little embarrassed.

"Well, c'mon," Len said still pulling on my arm, "get into the car."

I feeling pretty dizzy still so I didn't object.

"This is Kaito," Len pointed to a blue haired boy who looked about two years older than me.

"Hi," he said to me, "and now that you're riding with us you need to know the car rules. There's no eating unless it's ice cream, of course, and then you have to share."

"Oh," I said, "right," even though I was more confused then ever.

"And this," Len said gesturing to the green haired girl with pigtails that I hadn't noticed until now, "is-"

"I'm Miku," she said cutting him off, "Len's girlfriend."

* * *

**Me: I bet you didn't see that one coming.**

**Rin: What sane person would? Len with Miku ughh.**

**Miku: It's okay you're just jealous because you have a crush on Lenny.**

**Rin: Do not.**

**Miku: It's so obvious. It's really cute actually.**

**Rin: In the next chapter I'm running you over with my roda rolla!**

**Len: Girls, girls, don't fight. There's plenty enough of me to share.**

**Rin: I think I'm going to run you over with my roda rolla.**

**Me: Aw but then you guys can't be together like I had planned.**

**Rin and Len: Really?**

**Me: You'll have to wait and see.**

**Rin: Gosh I hate when you say that.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh," I said caught off guard. I didn't know what to say. I mean she wasn't exactly Len's type. Okay, I really didn't know Len anymore so I couldn't really be the judge of that, but still. She just didn't really look like someone Len would be interested. She let me take shotgun so that she could sit next to him in the back. The entire ride she kept saying how Len looked extra cute this morning. She was definitely the clingy type. Ugh. It made me want to gag. She was already annoying and I only knew her for five minutes. Kaito tried making conversation but overall I was just distracted, anxious about school I guess.

"So Rin," Kaito said. He kept one hand on the wheel and the other on the back of my chair. He didn't even move it when he made sharp turns. Was I supposed to be impressed or something? "Why did you decide to go to Kyoto now?"

"I didn't decide anything. I was forced," I answered flatly.

"Aw man really? Yeah switching schools is pretty hard but Kyoto is nice. And you already have three friends," he said grinning.

Them? My friends? Ha hardly I thought.

"So did you get your schedule yet?" he asked obviously not getting the hint.

"Nope. I guess I'll get it when I get there," I said sighing. I really wasn't looking forward this.

"Well I can help you find your classes, if you want. It's not the biggest building but it can be pretty confusing," he said like he helped navigate new students around the school everyday. And maybe he did.

I thought about this. Honestly, I just wanted to be left alone. But the thought of getting lost and walking around hopelessly in circles made me consider his offer. I decided I could tolerate Kaito for today at least.

"That would great actually. Thank you," I said putting on my best smile. When we got out of Kaito's car. I was startled. Never had I gotten so much attention. It seemed like every student at Kyoto had their eyes glued to the four of us. Like we were celebrities or something. So weird. But for Miku, Len, and Kaito this was normal. They didn't seem to notice all the attention but for me it was unsettling. Some people whispered while others just silently gawked.

Miku took Len's hand in hers and pulled him into the school before Kaito and I were even out of the car.

"Wow she can walk fast," I said with out even thinking.

"Yeah, well that's Miku for you," he chuckled darkly. Like it was some inside joke I wasn't quite in on. When Kaito walked me to first period we saw Miku and Len again.

"Hey," Len said to us. "Did you find your first period class yet Rin?"

"Yeah Kaito's showing me," I said.

"Oh sorry, I wanted to show you but- " Len started saying but Miku cut him off.

"Len where did you go? I was getting lonely you know. And it's just rude to keep a girl waiting," Miku said tapping her foot. I thought I heard Len sigh but I wasn't sure.

"I have to go. I'll see you guys later," he said walking back over to Miku. She then grabbed his hand and towed him off again. I wasn't an expert on this sort of thing but to me it was neither sweet nor romantic.

"It's like she controls him," I said again not realizing Kaito was there.

"She's not even bad today. You should seen her when she gets into a bad mood," he said watching them as they disappeared.

"And he likes that?" I asked.

"No one could like that," he said so seriously. "Personally, I can't stand her. The way she acts like she owns everything and everyone. It's disgusting."

"You don't have to drive her to school then you know? I know she's Len's girlfriend but it's still your car," I said.

"She lives across the street from me and her parents are good friends with mine. I have no choice. But their relationship it's complicated," he said the last word with a fixed jaw and I suddenly felt strange. How had I gotten into such a personal conversation with someone I met twenty minutes ago?

"It just doesn't make sense. He doesn't like her but he doesn't have a problem dating her for the hell of it. Seems kind of shallow," I said shrugging.

"It's not Len's fault," he said so defensively it caught me off guard. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here."

"Yeah, probably not a good idea. I hear the green devil has spies all over Kyoto," said a girl with dark pink hair in drill locks and fuchsia eyes.

"Oh hey Teto," Kaito said. "Well this is your class. I'm going to go now but I'll see you second period?"

"Don't bother Kaito. I'm in her class so I'll just take her their," she said a little too brightly.

"Alright then I'll see you guys at lunch," Kaito said walking off.

"Kay, see you there," Teto called to him.

"You must be Rin," she said hugging me. Weird, I mean I didn't even know her.

"You know my name?" I asked.

"Yeah when Len found out you were moving in with him it was the only thing he could talk about," she said smiling. "And he described you so exactly."

It's good to know I haven't changed much since I was ten. I should've expected that Len would tell his friends about me. Great, I would probably be the charity chase of the school.

"Yeah I guess he wasn't too thrilled when he found out," I said.

"What are you talking about? Len was so excited. He said you guys were so close as kids and he hoped you guys could be close again. Like it was fate or something," she said now shaking me.

"He said that?" I asked. I never expected him to actually want to be friends again. I always assumed when I was out of his life I was out for good.

"Oh yeah, girl. And I have faith in the two of you. I know you can take down the green girl," she said casually as if she was just announcing the lunch specials.

"What do you mean take her down?" I asked.

"Well you and Len will become so close that she'll have to back down and then they'll break up and- " she said but I cut her off.

"I'm getting in between Len and Miku. It's not my problem and I'm not starting drama," I said and Teto gave me a pouty face.

"But Len's your friend don't you want to help him?"

"Len's not even my friend. I don't know if he told you but I haven't talked to him for four years," I said hoping she was paying attention because she needed a reality check. "If you really don't want them together then why don't you break them up yourself?" Then I turned around and walked into first period.

Walking out of first period, I tried to walk fast to second period and lose Teto but then I realized I had no idea where that was. So Teto always caught up. This happened for the next four periods. So by fifth period I had just given up.

"Yay lunch finally," Teto said happily.

The lunchroom looked about the size of a football field. It amazed me you could find anyone in such a large place but Teto had already spotted her friends and was waving to them. "C'mon I'll introduce you," she said grabbing my arm. It reminded me of how Len used to grab my arm but he usually didn't bruise me.

"This is Neru and Haku, my brother Ted, Dell and that's Luki," she said and everyone said hi.

"Finally we Rin," Luki said shaking my hand. He had light pink hair and blue eyes. The fact that everyone knew me was still kind of weird. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," I said feeling awkward since everyone at the table was watching me.

"Where's Kaito?" Teto asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since third period," Haku said.

"So Rin are you going to join our club?" Neru asked. She had blonde hair like mine except hers was long and in a side ponytail.

"Your club?" I asked confused.

"Yeah and it's called "green is the enemy." I think you can guess whom it's about," she said rolling her eyes.

That's when I turned to see Len and Miku at a table. She looked like she was giving him a lecture.

"Yeah I think I have a pretty good idea," I said turning back around.

"Len used to eat with us," Ted said sighing, "but that's before she came along."

"I remember that. That was when he actually had a life," Dell said chuckling.

"But it takes two people to be in a relationship right? Why can't Len just break it off?" I asked I still didn't understand this whole thing between and Len and Miku and no one was helping clarify.

Neru looked at Haku and then said, "It's complicated."

"But that's what Kaito said. But what's so complicated about saying hey miku sorry I don't think it's going to work out because you're a psycho bitch?"

"It's not easy to explain Rin," Teto said looking at me like I was slow and required exemplary clarification.

"What isn't? You haven't explained anything yet," I said. What were they all keeping from me?

"Well . . ." Ted said looking around. Obviously no one wanted to explain and I wasn't going to try to pry it out of them.

"So where's the food I'm starving?" I asked to change the subject and because I really was hungry.

"Oh it should be coming around soon," Luki said. Coming around? What did that mean, that food could walk? Right then carts of food were rolled in front of our table. This school redefined the word pristine.

"What would you like?" asked the waiter. A waiter at a school? Seriously?

"Bread for me," Teto called out. Everyone joined in and the waiter placed their food in front of them.

"Rin what are you going to get?" Teto asked nudging me.

"An orange muffin. They're her favorite," I turned around to see Len who was actually Miku-free for the first time all day. The waiter placed the muffin in front of me and I just stared at it.

"Maybe when I was ten," I said and it was true I hadn't had one since, well, I was friends with Len.

"So you don't like them anymore?" he asked. I looked at it and it did look tasty.

"I didn't say that," I said and then as if on queue my tummy rumbled.

"You love them," Len laughed walking away. Sadly, I did. I missed my orange muffins. I always ate them while Len ate his bananas. Maybe the reason I stopped eating them because I just associated them with Len and I didn't want to have to have to think about him anymore. Well I didn't care anymore. I took a big bite out of my muffin and before I knew the whole thing was gone. Man I wish I had more.

When I looked up everyone was just looking at me. Oh no maybe they thought I was a pig. "What? Why are guys looking at me like that?"

"How did you do that?" Haku asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Get Len to come over me. He hasn't been over here since he started dating Miku because she doesn't allow it," Dell explained looking at me with squinted eyes that made me squirm.

"I didn't do anything. I swear," I said quietly. They were seriously starting to scare me.

"See, didn't I tell you she was special?" Teto said elbowing me. Me? Special? Hah.

"Oh she's something," Kaito said sitting down at out table.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Places," he said then smiled.

"Great more secrets," I muttered.

When the final bell rang I was so relieved. Finally my first day was over and it was such a relief. Unlike Shiga, the teachers at Kyoto were stricter and gave a lot more work. In one day I had been assigned two essays, a science project, three chapter outlines, and fifty math problems. I had a lot of work ahead of me if I wanted to at least pass.

"Hey Rin!" I turned to see Kaito standing off in front of his car. When I reached him he opened the car door.

"You have to offer me candy first," I joked.

"I'm your ride home. I really don't think you want to walk the five miles," he said.

"But where's Len and Miku?" I asked looking expecting to see Miku dragging around Len.

"Her father came by and picked them," he said coolly.

"Oh," I said not sure if this was somehow significant.

When Kaito pulled up in the Kagamine driveway I went to get out but he stopped me.

"I want you to ask Len about his situation with Miku. We couldn't explain it to you because it was something we wanted you to only hear from Len. Just don't ask when he's with Miku," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well no shit," I said. "And thanks . . . for the ride."

"You live two blocks away," he said.

"I know but still," I said and he chuckled pulling out of the driveway. I meant to say thank you for just being a friend but it just felt too corny.

I was in my room half way through my math homework when Akira called me down.

"Rin, you have a friend here," he called.

I thought maybe it was Kaito or Teto possibly even one Teto's friends from lunch but it wasn't.

"Gumi?" I asked. She was my good friend from Shiga. But right now she was completely unrecognizable. Her eyes were red and swollen and she reeked of pot. Her hair was knotted with clumps on her head and her shirt was falling off her shoulder about to expose her chest completely.

It looked like I wouldn't have to worry about running away anymore because by the look on Akira's face I was being kicked out.

* * *

**Me: Whew, that was a long chapter. I'm going to have a snow day tomorrow so I was able to spend a lot of time working it on it tonight.**

**Rin: How do you know you're going to have a snow day?**

**Me: We're getting fourteen inches and my teachers have been talking about this since Friday. Trust me it's happening.**

**Len: I bet you don't have a snow day and get in trouble for not having your homework done.**

**Me: *Looks out window* ha see it's snowing already. So anyway there was a lot I had to cover in that chapter and I know it wasn't the most exciting part but we're getting there. And good news is I'll be writing a lot tomorrow soon. So you can expect an update pretty soon.**

**Rin: It wasn't exciting at all. I didn't even get to run anyone over with my roda rolla. Hopefully it's Miku. Green is the enemy.**

**Miku: What was that?**

**Rin: You heard me.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Rin," Gumi said when she saw me. She started jumping up and down and her shirt slipped down farther. Luckily I got my jacket on her before her shirt completely fell down.

"Sorry I just need to have a private talk with my friend," I told Akira as I pulled Gumi to my room.

"Wow you live here? It's like a mansion and this room could fit about twenty people. You're really living the life. You're even wearing fancier clothes," she pointed to the new sweatshirt Ayumi bought for me.

Then she started talking so fast I didn't even know what she was saying.

"Gumi stop," I said. She was only silent for a second before she burst out into a round of giggles.

"What's wrong with you? Why would you come here and come fucked up as hell for that matter? Do you know how much trouble I'll get into now?" I yelled and finally she stopped giggling.

"Rin, when did you get so serious? And since when do you care about getting in trouble?" she said standing up and jumping on the bed. "This is the nicest bed that I have ever been in. And I've been in a lot of beds." Oh God.

"What are you on?" I asked elbowing her, "Seriously what did you take?"

"I . . . I don't really remember," she said, "So it must be some good shit."

I had a feeling she was on a lot more than pot.

"You can't stay here like this," I told her.

"Here I was going to invite you to this party tonight. But now you're being so rude, kicking me out already," she said pouting.

"Do you have a phone on you Gumi?" I asked. "I'll call someone to pick you up." But I was already searching her pockets. In her front jean pocket I found it. I looked through her contacts, but searching for someone who would be sober and had a car was a bit of a challenge.

"I know Gakupo," I said already pressing send.

"But that's my ex-boyfriend," she said attempting to grab the phone out of my hand.

"Yes but you guys are still friends and he got clean last month plus he's seventeen and has a ca-"

"Hello?" Gakupo answered.

"Hey, it's Rin. Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

By the time Gakupo got here Gumi had already thrown up three times. I was just hoping he'd still let her in his car.

I opened the side door and laid her down putting a fresh bag in her hand.

"So what happened to her?" Gakupo asked looking back at her.

"I don't know she just showed up really sick. I don't even know what she took," I said sighing. I wanted to help my friend but there isn't much you can do.

"She probably just drank half a bottle than smoked some," he said. He was probably right.

"Oh Gumi," I said as looking down at Gumi, now fast asleep.

"So should I just drop her off," he asked.

"Yeah at her house," I said.

I was planning to go back inside and try to explain this all to Akira. But then I saw Gakupo glance at Gumi through the front view mirror. It wasn't just any look though it was cold and decisive. I looked at Gumi again; she was practically unconscious. I knew I couldn't leave her.

"I'm coming too," I said taking Gumi's hand.

"Are you sure?" he asked with an edge to his voice.

"Yeah."

I realized that while I could protect Gumi there was no one to protect me. But I didn't realize this until it was too late.

No one was home at Gumi's house, thankfully. I half carried her up to her room and laid her down on her side. I locked the door and I immediately felt better knowing she was safe. When Gakupo wasn't looking I slid her key under the doormat. Later I'd leave her a message telling her where it was.

On the way home we started going through my old neighborhood and I realized I might not get this chance again. "Can you make a right here? It's only two blocks over."

He nodded. When we pulled up to my old apartment complex it looked the same but I felt the difference. "It'll only take two minutes," I said then got out of the car.

The key I always kept above the doorframe was still there.

Inside the smell was worse than I remember. There were still clothes hung up on clotheslines. I thought I would come back and take them but they were stiff and smelled of mildew. There were dirty dishes still left in the kitchen sink. Since I didn't have running water in the kitchen I had to bring in water from the bathroom, which was a pain. I looked around I knew there was something that I wanted no something I needed. What was it?

I looked around but there was nothing but empty beer bottles and trash. I was about to leave and lock the door behind me when I looked down at the key to the apartment. My key. The one Len had given me. With all the commotion with Miku this morning I completely forgot. I retraced my steps back into the house. I opened the top drawer to my dresser where I had always kept. I shuffled around clothes but it wasn't there. Panicking I checked the rest of the drawers as well as under and behind it. It was gone.

When I got back into Gakupo's car he seemed aggravated. "So what's in there?" He asked looking back into my apartment.

"It's my friend's place she needed me to pick up something for her but I couldn't find it," I said waiting for his reaction.

"Why couldn't she get it herself?" he asked harshly.

"She's away," I said quietly. After that he didn't say anything or pull out of the parking lot. I was sure he was going to tell me get out but then finally started driving.

"I have to make a stop too if you don't mind," he said.

"It's your car."

I waited twenty-two minutes while Gakupo went into a red brick house. I knew because I watched the clock the entire time.

When he finally came back we were both silent as we drove back onto the main road. It was 7:16 and I was in enough trouble as it is. Please let Gakupo not have any more stops to make. But of course he then pulled into an abandoned gas station.

"So what are we doing here?" I asked but he didn't answer.

He just pulled out a brown bag from under his seat and then took out a bowl. "I thought you quit."

"I did for we while," he said.

"I really need to get home," I said, "It is kind of getting late."

"So that's what you're calling that place now, your home?" He said eyeing me.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," I said defensively.

"Sure seemed like it to me," he said coldly. "But whatever. Do you want a hit?"

"No thanks," I said. "But a ride home would be nice," I muttered under my breath.

"No can do because, you see, you owe me. Gumi's place was pretty far out of the way and then you even had me stop at your place," he snapped.

"What are you a taxi cab now?" I asked. "Wait _my_ place?"

"I know that's your apartment Rin," he said. "Gumi had me drop her off there plenty of times when we were going out."

Oh, right.

"So you owe me."

"I don't have cash on me now. But when you take me back to the Kagamines' I can pay you," I said tentatively.

"You're not going back," he said and that's when he jumped me.

"Get off of me," I screamed reaching for the door handle. But it was no use he had the car locked.

He grabbed my wrist from the door handle and twisted it so that I screamed even louder in pain. Before I knew what happened he threw me down on the back seat and had me pinned down with his arms. I just started kicking. Anything and everything I just kicked with all the force I had in my body. Just as he was getting his hands up my shirt my feet connected with his face pushing him backwards and he yelled in pain. I immediately flew to the car door. Pushing the lock up I pulled the door handle and pushed out the door. Just as I was getting my feet to the ground he grabbed me around the neck. I heard myself take in sharp intakes as I gasped for air. I tried to hit or kick or anything but it wasn't long before I grew lightheaded, nearing unconsciousness. While all this was happening Len's face was there so clear in my mind. It's too bad things turned out like this because maybe we could've been friends again, I remember thinking before the darkness consumed me.

There were sirens and flashing lights and then I hit the pavement hard. My hands hadn't reacted so my face made full contact with the ground. I heard Gakupo's engine start and in mere seconds he was gone into the distance. The sirens were growing fainter and the lights less intense. No, please stop. Please see me. I'm here.

* * *

**Me: Okay sorry that took a while because it was hard to write. But now the worst part's done and I'm working on chapter 6.**

**Rin: What happens? Am I okay?**

**Me: I can't say yet. You have to wait.**

**Gakupo: Explain to me why you made me the rapist.**

**Me: Sorry but someone had to be that part.**

**Gakupo: But why me?**

**Rin: You just give off that rapist vibe. Maybe it's the eggplants.**

**Gakupo: . . .**

**Rin: So when's Len going to save me?**

**Len: Huh? Sorry what happened?**

**Rin: I'm doomed.**


	6. Chapter 6

They did stop but it wasn't the police. Waking up in the back of another car I panicked. "No, let me out," I screamed kicking the seats and door.

"Rin, stop. It's okay. You're not in danger anymore." I knew that voice soft and soothing. It was Kaito. I was in _his_ car I told myself and I started to calm down. I tried to sit up but a massive pain shot up to my head forcing me to lay down again.

"Just rest Rin you're too weak."

On the way home Kaito explained how he had been driving by when he saw me get into Gakupo's car. He didn't like the look of the guy so he decided to follow. But after we left the red brick house he lost track of us. When he finally got to the abandoned gas station Gakupo was already gone and I was unconscious on the pavement. I was glad that he didn't see the whole struggle though. It was better the less he knew. The siren was some cop car on the chase. I guess I got lucky Gakupo thought the cops were coming for him.

I'd convinced Kaito not to take me to the hospital. I'd told him I'd go talk to Akira and Ayumi right away. And okay I wasn't planning on actually telling them what had happened tonight but I would have to talk to them. So I wasn't exactly lying. I knew I owed Kaito. If it wasn't for him who knew how long I would be lying on the pavement. And I knew I would have to make it up to him somehow. I thanked him before I got out and made my way to the house. Kaito did offer to help me walk to the house but I played it off pretending I was fine.

"Oh, no don't worry I feel much better," I told him even though every muscle in my body was aching.

"Alright, but make sure you lie down and get lots ice," he advised.

"I know. I will," I assured him.

When I walked into the Kagamine house it was quiet. Perfect, I thought and quietly made my way up to my room. The first thing I did was take off my worn shirt and replace it with a turtle neck. That way the bruises on my neck and arms weren't exposed. I checked myself in the mirror. I knew I looked bad. My jaw, which had taken the brunt of the fall, was swollen and was starting to bruise. However, when I took out my hairpins my hair covered the bruise quite nicely.

When I made my way to the kitchen it was Akira I was ready for but instead Ayumi was there waiting for me.

"Rin where have you been? Do you think it's okay that you just take off like that?" Ayumi said in a stern voice.

"I'm really sorry but there was an emergency," I said.

"If there's an emergency then you come to me or Akira. You don't just leave without even telling us where you are. Do you know it's a school night?" she demanded.

"I know. I didn't mean to be out this late. My friend she was sick and she had to get home," I said trailing off.

"Akira told me what happened. She was intoxicated wasn't she?" she asked.

I figured it was better than her knowing she was high too.

"Yeah," I said biting my lip.

"So you invite over drunk friends?"

"No, I didn't even know she knew where I was staying. I didn't want her here like that either," I said frustrated.

"Why don't you go to bed Rin? We'll discuss your punishment in the morning," she said and when she suddenly looked into my eyes I felt guilty. It wasn't anger or disappointment that I saw but grief and worry.

I suddenly had a flash of the same eyes looking down at me. Years ago, sitting with Len in his kitchen I felt Ayumi's arm on my shoulder. Back then she had been like my second mom.

"Where did you get this bruise?" she asked pulling back my sleeve.

It was the bruise my mom had given me that morning. I had accidently woken her after a long night of drinking. Hung over, my mother had responded by grabbing my wrist a bit too hard before pushing me into a chair. By this time my mother's violence was normal and lying came natural.

"Oh I tripped and fell," I said easily but still I winced under her gaze.

"You should be more careful," she said and I knew she wasn't convinced. The bruises were finger shaped after all.

It felt strange to look at her now taking the same role as second mom as she had done so many times years ago. I mean she had gotten fed up with me. She grew tired of having to play the mother role my own mother neglected to fill. She had made that clear after they had moved. So why was she playing her retired role after all these years?

"Okay," I said heading upstairs.

I waited until everyone was asleep until I took a shower. I felt cleaner at least. But still it was hard thinking all that had happened tonight. I just wanted the day to be over.

"Oh crap," I said looking down at my clothes. I left my bow in the bathroom. It was one of my favorite accessories. I wore it so much it was practically a part of me. When I found it on the bathroom counter I relaxed.

"So make any great escapes today?" I turned around to see Len in the hallway. Ugh not funny. I turned around heading back towards my room.

"No, wait stop. I'm sorry. I actually had something to give you," he said then stopped looking at me with a weird expression.

"Rin what happened to your face?" he said trying to touch the spot on my jaw that I had left completely exposed. Shit I completely forgot.

"Nothing. Look I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed," I said already walking into my bedroom. Please just got away and not care. But of course I had no luck. He came into my room right after me closing it behind him. I tried to ignore him even as he sat on the bed next to me.

"Rin what happened?" he asked by I didn't answer. "You have to tell me."

Actually I didn't because it wasn't any of his business.

"Nothing happened. I fell."

"Bullshit," he said trying to look me in the eyes but I just kept my head down.

"This is serious," he said firmly but I still said nothing. "If you don't tell me I'm getting my mom and dad in here right now."

"You wouldn't," I said glaring at him.

"Want to try me?" he asked. "Hey mom-" he started yelling but I put my hand over his mouth.

"Fine, you win. I'll tell you. But if you ever tell anyone especially your parents I'll never talk to you again," I warned him.

"You can trust me, Rin," he said and for some reason I did.

I told him everything starting with Gumi and ending with Kaito. When I got to the part where I was being attacked I looked up at Len to find him looking angry. His hands were balled up into fists and his eyes, which were usually a bright blue, got so dark that it scared me.

"I could kill him," he said through clenched teeth.

"Len, it's okay. It's over," I said trying to calm him. He moved his hands to my neck brushing the bruises there and I flinched.

"Does that look okay to you?" he asked but I just assumed it was a rhetorical question.

"He really hurt you and I'm the only one upset?" he asked.

"I am upset," I said.

"Yeah, well it really shows," he said sarcastically.

"I am. I just don't freak out about it because I know that doesn't help," I said in my defense.

"And pretending like it didn't happen at all does?"

"I'm not pretending it didn't happen. I just don't like making a big deal out of things," I said shrugging.

"What if he _had_ raped you? Would you have told someone then?" he asked infuriated.

I thought about it for a second. Would I have told someone? Probably not.

"But he didn't. So I rather not think about it," I said and Len just shook his head.

"Being a victim doesn't make you weak. And pretending like nothing happened doesn't mean you're not hurt," he said. Ugh when did he become so didactic?

"Don't you think I know that? I just don't feel the need to run and tell the entire world," I said annoyed.

"How about just telling a friend then?" he asked.

"I told you didn't I?"

"Only because I blackmailed you," he said then grinned. "But seriously you can tell me things."

"So I have to tell you things but you don't?" I asked.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Well you can start by explaining your girlfriend."

"Oh right," he said, "well she is kind of-"

"She's horrible," I said flatly.

"That bad?" he asked.

"Your friends despise her. Their motto is "green is the enemy," I said trying not to grin.

"Yeah they're pretty vocal about that huh?"

"Do you honestly like her? The way she treats you, do you like that?" I asked bluntly.

"No . . . I don't," he said looking down. "It's complicated."

"That's what everything's been telling me. Whatever it is I can handle it," I said exasperated.

"Do you really want to know why I'm going out with her? It's because of my dad."

"Your dad?" I asked confused. What did Akira have to do with this?

"If I don't go out with Miku my dad will lose his job," he said quietly.

Wait What?

* * *

**Me: Sorry guys I knew I said I would update Saturday the latest but I haven't been home that much.**

**Rin: I liked this chapter. There was no Miku or near death experience. And I lived. Yay!**

**Kaito: Thanks to me.**

**Rin: Except you showed up after everything was over.**

**Kaito: Well at least I came at all, unlike Len who wasn't anywhere to be found.**

**Rin: Yeah Len so where were you during my time of need?**

**Len: I was err . . . with Miku.**

**Rin: You were what? * glares ***

**Len: I'm sorry.**

**Rin: You better be. * starts the roda rolla engine ***

**Len: No Rin don't.**


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean? Why would your dad lose his job?" I asked dubiously.

"Do you know what my dad does?" he asked and I shook my head.

"He works for a graphic design company. He's the CEO." Of course he was. "The CEO is usually also the chairman but a few months ago, when my dad got the job, they changed that. They split it up into two jobs giving the chairman presiding power over the operations of the entire corporation. He also has the power to elect and remove officers from their positions."

Len stopped for a second and then went on. "When the jobs were split Mr. Hatsune, Miku's father, got the position of chairman. When Miku threatened that if I wasn't her boyfriend she'd have my dad fired I thought she was joking. But it turns out her father will do anything to give his precious little princess anything she wants," he said in a mocking tone.

"He said that to you?" I asked.

"He basically threatened me Rin. It was bad," he said.

"What kind of scumbag would do that? So did you tell Akira?"

"My dad? There's no way. I couldn't do that to him. He's been working his whole life for this job," he said.

"But he wouldn't want you having to suffer through, right?" I asked.

"Of course not," he said, " That's why I could never tell him."

"So what are you going to do then?" I asked.

"I don't know. There's nothing I can really do about it," he shrugged.

"So you're giving up just like that. Are you going to marry her too then?" I questioned him.

"No," he snapped. "But what can I do? Yeah it sucks. But my dad losing his job would be worse. I figure that I can just suck it up until she gets bored and moves on," he said.

"Wow that's tough," I said.

"It could be worse," he said sighing. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting you ice. Don't think I forgot," he said slipping out the door.

When he came back he had two ice packs and giant back of ice. "Are you going to try to freeze me to death?"

"No, but you need this. You're hurt," he said sitting next to me on the bed again.

"It really doesn't hurt that much anymore," I tried to convince him.

"Right. Not put these on your neck and this on your jaw," he ordered.

"But it's cold," I pleaded.

"I don't care."

"Wow, your still just as annoying as I remember," I teased.

"Don't even go there, Rinny," he warned.

"Ugh do not call me that," I said laughing. "Wait, so what were you going to give me before?"

"Oh right I almost forgot," he said pulling out a shiny metal object and laying it onto the bed between us. "I found it by the fence. I think it fell out of your bag last night."

I immediately dropped the ice pack and grabbed the object. I flipped it in my hand feeling the familiar ridges.

"Rin is that-?"

"Yeah it's the key," I answered not taking my eyes off of it.

"The one from-?"

"Yeah the cottage," I answered still in shock.

"That's great we should go back there," he said so positive.

"It's broken," I said flatly.

"Broken? So it doesn't work at all? Are you sure?" he asked.

"After you err left I went there and it didn't work," I said quietly.

"Oh that's too bad. It would've been cool to go back there," he said.

"I don't know. A lot has changed since then. Maybe it's broken for a reason," I said dropping the key.

"Yeah maybe your right," he said and I yawned.

"Sorry I'm keeping you up. You should go to sleep," he said getting up off the bed.

"Aren't you going to bed?" I asked.

"Nope. I think I'm going to do some laps in the pool," he said nearing my door.

"Do you ever sleep?" I asked.

"Sometimes," he said and left.

After a few sleepless hours I couldn't take it anymore. Every time I fell asleep I would see his face, his hands tight around my neck. And then I would wake up out of breath and dry sweat covering my face. After this happened for the third time I realized sleep wasn't an option. My window overlooked the backyard where I had a good view of the pool. There I could see Len swimming lap after lap.

When the alarm beeped. I honestly wanted to break it with my bare hands. School was the last thing I wanted to deal with.

"So," Kaito whispered to me after we had gotten out of the car and Miku had disappeared with Len again, "get any sleep?"

"None at all," I said yawning.

"Thought so. But you did talk to Len right?" he asked.

"Yeah we talked last night. He told me everything about Miku's father. It sounds really bad," I said as we walked toward the school.

"So what are you going to do about it?" he asked casually.

"Me? Oh no I'm not getting involved," I said.

"Rin you have to do something," he said.

"Why me? Why not you or Teto or anyone else but me? Two days ago I hadn't talked to the kid in years. So why is he suddenly my problem?" I asked giving Kaito a dirty look.

"You guys have history, you know?" he said but I didn't know.

"It's not exactly something I like to reminisce about. Do you want to know what really happened all those years ago? He left. He moved without bothering to call or visit. He couldn't wait to leave; he didn't want anything to do with me," I said.

"Are you sure that's what really happened?" he asked.

"Of course I'm sure," I said indignantly.

"Because that's not how he made it seem."

"Oh course he didn't. He didn't want to come off as a douchebag. But it's whatever. I'm not going to dwell on the past. But I'm just letting you know I don't owe the kid any favors," I said walking into first period. But as soon as I sat down Kaito's words kept echoing in my head. Stupid Kaito of course I'm sure. You weren't even there.

"Rinny," Teto said smiling. She was so hyper and awake. How did she do it?

The day was a blur. The only way I got by was because Teto pulled me from class to class. Lunch was pretty much the same as yesterday. Miku was with Len probably barking orders at him while I ate my orange muffin. Len was right they were still my favorite. I could've sworn that Len winked at me but maybe I was just having hallucinations.

"Hello? Earth to Rin," Teto said elbowing me. "We're planning phase one: destroy green. So we were thinking first you would-"

"No way. Leave me out of this. I already told Kaito I don't want to be involved," I said curtly.

"Fine Rin we won't involve you," Teto said sighing.

"Thank you," I said getting up to throw out my orange muffin wrapper. But as soon as I got to the trash can someone bumped into hitting a raw bruise on my collar. I saw a swish of green and before I knew it I had a sauce stain covering the entire front of my shirt.

"What the fuck?" I said looking up to see Miku smiling slyly.

"I'd say sorry for ruining your shirt but I think I made an improvement to what it looked like before," she said giggling.

"You bitch," I snarled but Miku was already gone making her way back to her table.

"I'm in," I said hitting my fist on the table.

"You're what?" Haku asked me.

"I'm in. You guys are right green is the enemy. That bitch is going down," I said furious.

"Yay. So you're going to help us after all," Teto said smiling.

I borrowed one of Neru's extra shirts for the rest of the day. It didn't quite fit me but it was better than nothing.

"There's no way I'm sitting in the same car as her," I told Kaito as we walked toward his car.

"She won't be there," Kaito said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah her dad took her on some kind of business trip," he said.

"Yes," I said making my way to the passenger seat of his car but then I stopped. It was Len just sitting there waiting for us. "I thought you went with Miku."

"Nope," Len said stretching.

"Got the day off?" I joked.

"Yeah that's not funny," he said.

"I thought it was," I said taking the backseat.

"Speaking of funny. Do you always get into fights in the lunchroom?" Len asked laughing.

"That wasn't a fight. Your girlfriend dumped food on me and then ran away before I could kick her ass," I sneered.

"It's probably better that she did. If you had gotten into a physical altercation you would've been kicked out of the school," Kaito said.

"It still would've been worth it," I said shrugging.

"I get it. When a girl accidently spills something on you it's like war world three right?" Len said jokingly.

"It wasn't an accident," I said raising my voice. "And it doesn't matter who did it. I'd still kick their ass."

"Maybe it's better if you don't say that in pubic. Actually I think you should act like nothing's wrong at all," Kaito suggested.

"Act like nothing's wrong? After she did that to me?" I asked skeptically.

"You're going to have to if you want to keep with the plan," Kaito said.

"Ugh fine," I said as Kaito pulled into the Kagamine driveway.

"I think you're overreacting," Len said, "It was only some water."

"It was tomato sauce and she ruined my shirt," I argued.

"Just give it to my mom to wash. I'm sure it'll come right out."

When I got to my room exhausted, I completely passed out on my bed.

"Hey," I heard a voice say and someone shaking. "It's time for dinner."

"No let me sleep," I said pulling the covers over my face.

"No Rin now," the voice said ripping the covers off me.

I looked over at Len sitting on my bed holding my covers. "I should've known it was you," I said sitting up. "Don't you have swim practice or something?"

"Nope I'm off today," he said putting down my covers. "And by the way you talk in your sleep."

"No I don't," I said and could feel my cheeks start to flush.

"Yeah you do," he said chuckling. "Before I woke you up you kept saying something about Gumi, whoever that is."

"Oh right Gumi I have to call her," I said getting up. But as soon as my feet hit the floor I heard a clanging sound.

"What's that?" Len asked as he reached down to retrieve the item. "Oh it's your key."

"Oh yeah," I said looking at it. "I should probably put it away."

"You know I was wondering why you even keep the old thing. I mean after all it is broken."

"I don't know. I guess it just has a lot of old memories," I said shrugging.

"But I mean that was years ago. When we were childhood friends. So I don't understand why you would keep it if you didn't want to be friends anymore or have anything to do with me. It' s not that I'm mad anymore but if you broke it on purpose then you can tell me. I guess I should've expected it and all since-"

"Len what the hell are you talking about? How could you lie straight to my face like that? You're the one who left without even bothering to call. You were the one who made it clear you were done being my friend," I said yelling.

"No, Rin you have it switched," he said looking at me with a strange expression.

"Are you sure . . . because that's not how he made it seem." Kaito's words echoed in my head until that's all I could hear. Was I really wrong? Could I really have misunderstood after all these years?

* * *

**Me: Wow long chapter but I like this one. There's a lot of drama.**

**Rin: Tell me about it. That stupid Miku ruining my shirt.**

**Miku: Don't get your panties all in a bunch now Rinny it's just a shirt.**

**Rin: * growls at Miku ***

**Len: I have a feeling this is going to turn out a lot like Cantarella.**

**Me: Where'd you get that from?**

**Rin: I don't want to be raped again.**

**Len: . . . I don't rape you in that song.**

**Rin: You sorta do.**

**Kaito: Wait that means I rape Miku? Bleh.**

**Me: I didn't say it was going to end up like Cantarella. Or maybe it is. You'll have to wait and see.**

**Rin: I think I'm going to go hide just in case.**


	8. Chapter 8

"After I moved I tried to call you everyday," Len said.

"No you didn't. I never got a single phone call," I said.

"Either the line was disconnected or your mom would pick up and say you didn't want to talk."

"That's not true. She never told me you called," I said furious.

"Rin I did. Everyday until the phone line was disconnected." What? There's no way he was telling the truth.

"When we get settled in I even came to visit. But your house was completely abandoned and the neighbors said you had left. I had no idea how to contact you,"

"We didn't move far. Only a few towns away and that's only because the landlord kicked us out," I said defensively.

"It didn't matter though. No one knew where you had gone. The paper work at your school was fake. You just vanished," he said.

"No you just vanished. You didn't leave an address or number for me either," I said.

"But I did. By mom wrote down our new address and number and gave it to your mom the day before we left," he said.

It was hard to take in all he was saying. But then I was thinking back to all those years ago living with my mother. How she would talk in a hushed voice on the phone or kept it off the hook altogether. Her words repeated I my head like a broken record player.

"The debt collectors keep calling and I can't deal with it anymore. You understand right Rin . . . I've been sitting by the phone all day and none of the Kagamines have called. So why do you keep thinking it's them . . . They've forgotten about us . . . So now it's just you and me . . . Do you really think he would want to be your friend anymore . . . He has a new life now and that means he has new friends. Rich friends. Better friends . . . Still waiting by the phone? Your pathetic."

Her words every one of them were lies. I hated her. For nights at a time she would watch me cry myself to sleep and still not say anything.

"Rin are you okay?" he said.

"Yeah. I just can't believe it. She lied to me all those years."

"Maybe she just thought it was for the best," he said.

"Len do you know why I'm here? Did your parents tell you what happened?"

"Vaguely," he said.

"My mother, she abandoned me."

"I'm really sorry Rin," he said sincerely.

"Don't be. It's the best thing she ever did for me," I said.

"I know we lost a lot of time but you're here now, right?" he said smiling. "Obviously it's fate."

"Len and Rin come down right now. Your dinner is getting cold," Ayumi called.

"Oh, I totally forgot," I said.

"Yeah me too. But I guess we should go down before they get really mad," Len said extending his hand to me. And without thinking I took it.

"I was digging in the yard ready to plant a sycamore tree when I happen to find Len's-"

"No, you can't tell that story. It's too embarrassing," Len said butting in on Akira.

"But I want to hear it," I said looking at Akira waiting for him to continue.

"Right so what do I find but a pair of Len's dirty underwear buried in the yard."

"Oh no," Len says groaning.

"It turns out he was watching a scary movie, that I told him he wasn't allowed to watch by the way, and got so scared he wet his pants," Akira said and I was cracking up.

"I hate you dad," Len said glaring at him.

"Lighten up, everyone has embarrassing stories. Plus Rin's enjoying it," Akira said patting Len on the back.

"Then why don't you tell some about yourself instead?" Len said crossly.

"Because yours are hilarious," I said still laughing.

"Oh there are plenty others," Ayumi said chiming in. "Like the time-"

"Okay, that's enough," Len said. "Please no more stories."

After dinner Ayumi asked me to help her do the dishes. I didn't mind really but I didn't want to face what I knew was coming next.

"About your punishment," Ayumi started. "There's not going to be one."

"What really?" I asked.

"Yeah, Len came and told me the whole story," she said. What? But Len promised. I can't believe I ever trusted him.

"I think it's really brave you did that for your friend," she said patting me on the shoulder, "But next time I would appreciate if you would come talk to Akira and I first. We're not completely useless, okay?"

"Yeah, I will," I said calming down. So he hadn't told at all. Well at least not the important part of the story. "Is it okay if I borrow the phone to call a friend?"

"Sure there's a portable phone hanging on the wall behind you," Ayumi said.

"Right, thanks," I said.

"Hey Gumi, it's me Rin," I said lying on my bed.

"Rin, hey. I was wondering when you were going to call," she said.

"Before I forget to tell you, I put your key under the mat outside," I told her.

"Okay thanks I'll get that right now," she said.

"Wait Gumi there's something important I have to tell you."

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked.

"Don't go anywhere near Gakupo. He's trouble, seriously. If you see him run in the opposite direction," I said trying hard not to picture him.

"I vaguely remember you dropping me off but what happened after that?" she asked.

"Well first off he's I don't think he ever got sober. And that reminds me Gumi you need to keep off the booze and pot," I said.

"Don't worry after having a hang over for a day straight I don't want to go anywhere near that stuff," she said.

"Good. Well, I have to go now but remember what I said about Gakupo okay?"

"Don't worry I know he's my go to guy for some good pot," she said nonchalantly.

"Gumi!" I yelled.

"It was a joke. Don't worry I know I'll stay away from him," she said.

"Okay good. I'll call you soon," I said.

"Alright you better. It's been boring without you."

"I know I'm sorry. Bye Gumi," I said hanging up.

* * *

"Hey Rin are you listening?" Teto asked nudging me.

"Yeah of course," I said even though I hadn't.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"Of what?"

"About having a girls' night. You really weren't listening were you?" Gumi said sighing.

"We're having a girls' night?" I asked confused.

"Yup it's going to be you, me, Haku and Neru. We have them at least once a month," Teto said enthusiastically.

"Yeah they're a lot of fun Rin. It's going to be a sleepover. So bring a sleeping bag, clothes, and all that," Neru said just as excited.

"So what are we doing exactly?" I asked.

"Oh you know, what all girls do at sleepovers," Neru said but I didn't know.

I did hang out with Gumi a lot but we didn't call it girls' night or anything.

"Trust me it's really not that exciting," Haku said.

"Don't listen to her," Neru said, "She's just bitter because last time we both got beds while she was stuck sleeping on the floor."

"And my back is still killing me," Haku said massaging her neck.

"You get the bed every time. It was your turn to sleep on the floor," Neru said and Haku glared at her.

"Remember Rin it's going to be at my house. Were meeting there at 7," Teto said practically bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Alright I guess I'll be there," I said.

"Be where?" Kaito asked sitting down next from me.

"Girls' night," Neru said cheerfully.

"So what exactly do girls do during girls' night?" Luki asked.

"That's top secret," Teto said.

"Yeah because it's really exciting," Haku said sarcastically.

"That's not fair. I think us guys should have something," Dell said.

"It's decided then. We're having a guys' night this Friday," Luki announced. "What do you think Kaito? Are you in?"

"If there's going to be ice cream I'm in. But we're still one man short," Kaito said gesturing to Len who was, of course, with Miku.

"It'll still be fun," Dell said shrugging.

"Okay guys back to business. This initiates phase one: green is the enemy. Let the fighting commence," Teto said hitting the table.

It turned out our first strategy would be to completely ruin Len's reputation. "Miku wants the most wanted guy in our school. Most girls would kill to date him. Len's just too delectable he can't help it. But if we change Len from most to least popular she'd drop him in a heartbeat," Teto had announced.

"So just how are we going to do that?" Luki asked.

"It's very simple really. We spread rumors."

By seventh period we had spread around that Len had foot fungus, a highly contagious rash, herpes, genital lice and that he was secretly a hermaphrodite.

"So how's the plan been working so far?" Dell asked.

"I think it's been going pretty well. Len tried to give someone high five last period but he ran away screaming." Neru said.

"This is only just a start though," Teto said.

"People are only just grossed out by him. We need to think of a rumor that will make him the most hated kid in school," Kaito said and everyone simultaneously turned to Haku.

"What?" she said looking around at everyone.

"C'mon this is your specialty," Neru said shaking her. "I know you can come up with something brilliant."

"Alright let me think," Haku said. "I'm going to need some booze first."

"Why?" Luki asked.

"It helps me think. That's why," Haku said annoyed.

"It's hopeless," Teto said franticly.

"Okay let's say he's in the mafia," Haku offered.

"I think people would like him more not less," Teto sighed.

"He kills kittens with bricks."

"No, not bad enough," said Teto biting her lip.

"Hey I just noticed," Dell said to me while Haku and Teto were still bickering, "the bruises on your neck. How did you get them?"

"Oh, ugh I-"

"I got it," Haku said hitting her fist against the locker. "Rin's bruises. We'll say Len gave them to her. I mean everyone knows they're living together right? So we'll say Len's been beating Rin but she's desperately in love with him so she doesn't care if she gets hurt."

"What?" I said, "That's crazy."

"Just crazy enough to work," Teto said smiling, "I love it."

"But no one will even see the bruises right? I mean you guys didn't," I tried pointing out.

"We all saw them Rin. We just didn't want to say anything because we thought it was rude," Neru said patting me on the shoulder.

And all this time, I thought I had been doing a good job at hiding them.

"Hey, I heard what you guys are telling people." And we all turned to see an angry Len.

"Don't let him touch you," Teto screamed. And then everyone started running in different directions.

"C'mon," Neru said grabbing my hand. As she pulled me away I turned to see a hurt Len staring back at me.

"You too Rin?" he called out.

"It's for his own good," Neru whispered to me as we dashed out of sight. But still I wasn't so sure.

* * *

**Me: Okay finally done. Sorry guys I had a lot of finals yesterday and today. But I did say I would have this chapter up by Thursday the latest so I guess I'm not technically late with my update. And trust me you're not going to want to miss the next update. I have a lot in mind for chapter 9. P.S. I hope you like the Julius Caesar reference. It just seemed appropriate.**

**Len: You're right it's very fitting. Because both Caesar and I have been stabbed in the back many times.**

**Rin: * rolls eyes * stop being dramatic.**

**Len: Says Brutus. So did Cassius put you up to this?**

**Rin: Wait so who's Cassius? Is it supposed to be Teto?**

**Teto: What about me?**

**Len: Yes because you and Teto have single-handedly destroyed the almighty Roman Empire. I hope you're happy.**

**Teto: What's his problem?**

**Rin: He's just mad because we told people he has genital lice.**

**Teto: I thought that was true.**

**Len: X(**


	9. Chapter 9

"How could you do this to me?" Akira asked from behind.

"What did I-" I started to say but then realized he was only on the phone. Who could Akira be talking to though? What if it was someone from work? What if he had just been fired?

"Am I being punished for something? I don't understand." Oh no.

"I mean work parties are always at the end of the month. Why would they change that now?" Phew. False alarm. I started to head upstairs realizing that I was blatantly eavesdropping.

"No Rin wait," Akira said and I stopped. "You don't mind doing me a favor right?"

"Sure. It's no problem," I said.

"Could you walk Yorokoshi for me then?" he asked pointing down at the dog standing by his feet.

"Yeah," I said scooping up the dog in my arms and reaching for his leash.

For a small dog he was surprisingly strong. When I heard a noise coming from the backyard it took every once of my strength to drag Yorokoshi to the gate. Peering over I saw it was Len doing laps. When had he even got home? He hadn't been home for dinner and I hadn't heard him come home but there he was. He was fast too and had good technique. Watching him in perfect rhythm it was mesmerizing but Yorokoshi was getting restless and my arm had about had enough.

"Just one minute," I said to the annoying mutt. "Crap," I said seeing the leash was about to some unclipped and kneeling down to fix it. "If I lose you it's really not my fault," I muttered as I stood up and looked at the crack between the gate but Len wasn't there.

I went to stand on my tiptoes to get a better look but as soon as I did the gate opened and there was Len right in front of me.

"Something catch your eye?" he asked.

"Ugh no," I said almost tripping over Yorokoshi, "Just looking."

"So you're walking her huh?" he asked. Her? So this thing is a she?

"Yeah, Akira asked me. I haven't really got far though," I said sighing.

"Why don't you give her to me?" he said taking the leash from my hand.

"Hey Len," I said as we started walking.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry about today. You know those rumors we spread and everything," I said.

"Don't be sorry," he said.

"So your not mad?" I asked.

"Luki told me your plan when he knew it was safe," he said.

"So it doesn't bother you? I mean your reputation it's pretty much ruined." I pointed out.

"It's alright I don't care what people say about me as long as it works," Len said.

"So do you think it's been working?" I asked.

"I think so. I mean Miku told me to leave early today that usually never happens," he said.

"So what do you and Miku usually do?" I asked.

"We just hang out at her place. It's really boring actually," he said.

"Have you guys ever kissed?" I said and then blushed.

"I'm sorry that was rude. It's none of my business," I said wishing I could take back my question.

"It's okay I don't mind. No we haven't and even if she we did it wouldn't mean anything. I honestly don't think she likes me like that. I don't think she likes anyone but herself."

"Wow, seems like a great girlfriend you have yourself there," I said sarcastically.

"Ha yeah," he said smiling. "So are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Luki told me the rumor they're spreading about your bruises," he said and I could feel his eyes on my still unhealed bruises.

"Oh, well I don't mind. I mean you're the one who looks like the bad guy anyway. Plus it's better than people knowing the actual truth," I said shrugging.

"Yeah I guess. So what are your plans for this weekend?" he asked.

"Actually Teto planned a girls' night. And the guys are having one too," I said.

"The guys are having a girls' night?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"No, a guys' night," I said.

"Can't say I'm disappointed to be missing that," he said and then it was quiet for a second.

"Don't you miss your friends?" I asked.

"I do. But even though I don't get to see them that much anymore I know we're still close," he said and he was right of course. I thought about his friends at lunch plotting to win Len's freedom, they were true friends.

"They really care about you. They're really concerned," I said.

"They shouldn't worry too much. I mean it could be worse," he said and as he did I heard a ttte ttte tttttttttte noise. I turned toward the house to see sprinklers rise out of the ground and I tried to bolt.

"Where do you think you're going?" Len asked grabbing my arm light enough not to hurt but strong enough to keep me from running.

"You're already wet that's not fair," I said tugging my arm free and dashing as the first spray came into close contact. But I wasn't fast enough. Lens arms wrapped around me and I became completely immobilized. Not because he used a strong grip but because I could feel the warmth of his skin, his hot breathe on my cheek, and it was all too intoxicating. I forgot where I was or why I was even running. All I knew was that I was with Len. As the cold water hit me with surprising force drenching every inch of my body he pulled me in closer and I let him.

When Len finally let go I turned around only to look in his crystal blue eyes. Mesmerizing like the water itself, I could see my younger self, reflected back at me. I wondered if he saw himself the same way. It felt so much like all those years ago but at the same time so different. When I was younger all I had wanted was to share everything with Len and now I wanted the same thing but somehow things had become so complicated. But maybe it was okay being at this halfway mark. Maybe this was enough.

"Ugh I hate you," I said as I moved the matted hair from my face and as Len tried to dry off a soaked and extremely angry Yorokoshi.

"It's just a little water," Len said laughing.

"It wasn't a little water and I don't like being wet in the middle of October."

"Fine I'm sorry. Let's go back home and get warmed up," he said but I still stayed where I was. "I'll make you hot chocolate."

"Okay fine. But only because I can't say no to hot chocolate," I said.

But I never got my hot chocolate because when we arrived back at Len's house there was a limousine.

"Oh shit," Len said and as if on queue Miku came stomping out of the limousine and over to both of us.

"Lenny, change of plans. You can stay over even later than usual," she said grabbing Len's arm.

"Rin, take Yorokoshi for me," he said and I just nodded as I watched Len being taken away from me for the second time. At least this time I left with Yorokoshi and not my mother.

Before Len was pulled in the limo I watched as Miku grabbed Len pressing her lips against his. The few seconds it lasted felt like a lifetime. And then Len disappeared into the limo.

I felt numb as I pulled Yorokoshi inside, explained the sprinkler incident to Akira, and sat down to finish my homework. I shouldn't let Miku get to me. After all she had kissed Len in front of me on purpose. But still the kiss replayed in my head making it almost impossible to concentrate. Green wasn't just the enemy it was the goddamn devil.

At school Miku seemed even more attached to Len despite our every creative rumors. I didn't even see Len at home anymore.

"We just need to wait it out," Teto had said. "Eventually she'll give up." But of this I wasn't completely convinced.

When Friday rolled around I was happy to have a distraction. Girls' night might be what I just needed.

"Rin," Teto said happily as she opened the door. "You made it."

"Well you only reminded me everyday," I said.

"Neru and Haku are here too," she said leading me inside.

Of course her house was extravagant to the say the least. But at the same time it was very welcoming with smoothing colors of pink that reminded me of Teto herself.

"We'll be sleeping in the basement," she said. It wasn't exactly what I pictured when she said basement but it was nice.

"Yay, Rin's here," Neru said hugging me, "Now we can start."

"Rin, can we give you a make over?" Teto asked.

"Yeah that would be so much fun," Neru agreed.

"Oh no, don't guys," I said.

"I'll hold her down," Haku said.

"That's okay," I laughed nervously, "I changed my mind. You guys can make me over."

"Great Teto," said pulling me up to her room.

They applied what seemed to me like layers of makeup, re did my hair and painted my nails a bright yellow that was similar to Neru's. Is this really what all girls did together? To me it just seemed like a waste of time and money. But still it wasn't that bad except for when Haku barked orders at me.

"Rin we're done but you can't see yourself yet," Neru said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You have to put on this first," Teto said grabbing out a blue dress. It was a strapless dress that fell a bit above my knees as Haku pulled it over my head.

"There," Neru said as she zipped the back. "Now you can look."

It was weird how with a little bit of makeup and a fancy dress I could look so different. I had always felt like an outsider even as Len's friends welcomed me so easily I could always feel the difference between us. But now looking at myself it would be easy for me to pass as one of them.

"Do you like it?" Teto asked jumping up and down.

"Yeah I do," I said smiling, "Thanks guys."

"Aw Rin you're so adorable," Neru said hugging me. Yeah thanks Neru.

Down in Teto's basement we ate an endless supply of snacks and watched old movies.

"Okay we need to dance," Teto said getting up and heading for her ipod speakers. "Let's see . . . I know Luka Luka night fever," she said and then the song blasted through the speakers.

And then everyone including Haku started dancing. Shaking their hips and twirling they were all good dancers.

"C'mon Rin," Neru said grabbing my hand. "Dance with us."

"I don't know," I said but she wouldn't budge. Pulling me in between Teto and Haku she grabbed my arms forcing me to dance. I followed her fast past dancing that fit the beat of the song. I was surprised at how easy it was to dance with my new friends like this. It wasn't hard to lose myself in the song twirling in my new dress I felt like a new Rin too.

We replayed the song and kept dancing until we all literally couldn't dance anymore. Teto collapsed pulling me down with her.

"So Rin," Teto asked as she fixed my hair. "When are you going to tell us?"

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"You know," she said expecting me to pick up on what she was asking but I had no idea.

"Know what?" I asked.

"What's going on between you and Len, that's what," she said grabbing my arm pulling me closer.

"Yeah Rin, you can tell us," Neru said.

"So long have you two been shacking up?" Haku asked.

"What? What are you talking about? There's nothing going on," I said.

"Lies," Haku muttered.

"I'm not lying. Len has a girlfriend and we're just friends," I said.

"But you have feelings for him right?" Neru asked.

"I told you we're just friends," I said.

"You didn't answer my question," Neru pointed out.

"It's complicated okay," I said.

"Tell us the truth. You either have feelings for him or you don't," Teto said.

"I-" I started to say but then there was a crashing sound.

"What's that Neru?" asked.

"I'll go check," Haku said walking over to the basement door and pulling it open.

Falling on top of each other all at once was Kaito, Dell, Luki and Len.

"You jerks. You were eavesdropping," Teto said with her hands on her hips. "Are you all stupid? You can't crash our girls' night. You're boys."

"Looks like we just did," Dell said crawling over Luki so he could stand up.

"See it turns out guys' night was really boring," Luki said but Teto just glared. "Actually it was Len's idea," and we all turned to look at Len.

"Can't we have just have the girls' and guys' night together?" Len asked.

"It doesn't work like that," Teto yelled. "We were all having a good time and getting to know Rin better until you ruined it."

"But we want to get to know Rin better too and you can't hog her," Luki said grabbing my arm. "Maybe we'll just kidnap her then."

"Let Rin go," Neru sighed, "You can stay."

"Ugh fine," Teto said giving up.

"You better have ice cream because I gave it up to come here," Kaito said walking to Teto's with Dell kitchen.

"I think it's in the bottom freezer," Teto said calling after him. "Don't eat it all though."

"So Len, why are you here?" Haku asked. "If I remember right you had plans with Miku."

"She canceled the last second," he said.

"Well, that's a good sign," Neru said. "Don't you think Rin?"

"Oh yeah, really good."

Just then a strike of lightning and a round of thunder made me jump backwards and someone screamed. Len caught me before I fell backwards.

"Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"Who screamed?" Haku asked yelling upstairs.

"It was Kaito," I heard Dell laugh.

"It wasn't because I was scared. I dropped my ice cream," we heard him yell.

"Figures," Haku said.

"Everyone upstairs right now," Teto called and we all made our way up the stairs. "There's going to be a pretty bad storm so we're all going to have to split up but only for a little while," Teto said writing things down. "Now go do your jobs."

"It looks like we're in charge of closing and locking all of the windows," Len said to me and I double-checked. He was right. I couldn't help think Teto made the pairing on purpose.

"I feel bad just walking into random rooms like this," I said as we entered our second room.

"Well if she didn't want us in here she should've assigned this job to herself," he said pulling down a window.

"I guess you're right. So did Miku really cancel?" I asked.

"Yeah she said something came up so we couldn't hang out today. It was like a miracle," he said grinning.

There was another flash of lightning and I jumped again.

"What's wrong?" he said looking at me. "Oh that's right you're scared of lightning storms."

"C'mon let's just stay away from the windows and wait it out," he said taking my hand and sitting me down at the front of the bed.

There was more thunder and lightning and instinctively I put my head between my legs and shut my eyes, trying to block everything out.

But then I felt Len's hand in mine and it wasn't so bad anymore. "Rin it's okay you're with me now," he said and I looked at him.

But then there was another flash and he was gone. I couldn't see him anymore.

"Len where are you?" I whispered.

"I'm still right here," he said squeezing my hand.

From downstairs I heard Teto yell, "It's okay people stay calm. There's been a black out but I'm going to come find everyone. So just stay where you are."

My heart was still racing fast, beating loud in my chest, it was ringing in my ears. I wondered if Len could hear it too.

There was more lightning and deafening thunder and I forgot where I was. Even the feeling of Len's hand in mine wasn't enough to pull me out of the darkness that swallowed me whole.

I was a little girl again. Scared and alone with nothing left to do but lock myself in a closet. I felt the hot tears roll down my cheeks. But then I felt something else too, Len's hand wiping them away. He pulled me into his chest and even as my tears stained his shirt he just pulled me in closer.

Every fear was suddenly gone as I felt Len's hand grab the back of my neck and gently press his lips to mine. That electric feeling came back but with even greater intensity. I forgot about everything else in the world except for Len. Letting my instincts take over I clung to him harder. Sure I had kissed other guys before but this was different. He wasn't just some cute boy at a party.

When we were younger he was the color in my black and white world. And now here we were and he had already managed to do the same thing again. I wanted to kiss him forever but still under all of that I could still taste it, as clear as day, the bitter sweetness. The poignant reminder that I was kissing the same lips that had kissed Miku not too long ago.

* * *

**Me: Okay I know I said I'd have it by Saturday by that was a long chapter. I mean 3000 words, my goodness. I thought of breaking it up but then I'm just like nah I'll keep it one as my present to you guys. Thank you over 30 reviews that's amazing. Seriously wow I love you guys. But now I have to study for midterms tomorrow. I do have a few days off this week though so except an update probably Tuesday. I thought this chapter would be harder to write but by the end of it Rin's words kind of spoke to me. So thank you Rin =)**

**Rin: Your welcome. Wait what did I do?**

**Me: You helped me write my story.**

**Rin: Oh yeah well don't mention it. * reads chapter * Yay I kiss Len. See I am good at this. Too bad Miku got to him first * gets angry and hits Len ***

**Len: Oww, what was that for?**

**Rin: How could you kiss Miku and then me?**

**Len: You know you liked it.**

**Rin: * blushes* shut up Len.**


	10. Chapter 10

I tried to hide it from everyone but the truth was things between me and Len had changed. In a word I couldn't say exactly what I was to Len but I knew we were more than friends. To use the word girlfriend felt wrong. I mean, that's what Miku called herself and I liked to think my relationship with Len was nothing like hers.

After the storm had ended that night I thought a lot about what had happened and what it meant. I knew it was what I wanted, to be with Len, but I also knew _it was complicated_. Those three words had been told to me over and over. So vague. But now I knew exactly what they meant. They were the nasty green stench that now made my life _complicated_. Len and I had to act like there was nothing going on between us. We decided to even keep it from our friends. Well Len did, actually. It night when the lightning storm had finally subsided and the lights had back on.

"So what were you guys doing up there?" Teto had asked expecting some juicy story. It seems that when Teto went to go find everyone she "forgot" to come find Len and me. Secretly I thanked her for it.

"Nothing Rin fell asleep. I felt bad for leaving her because then she would've woken up in the dark," Len said easily. I guess I was surprised at how naturally he lied. But then again what did I expect him to do? Tell the truth in detail?

"Really? That's all?" Teto asked disappointed.

"Yeah I guess I was just really tired," I said rubbing my eyes.

Later Teto pulled me aside, awaiting a whole explanation.

"What happened? I thought there was really something going between you two," Teto asked frowning.

"I guess too much time has passed since we were childhood friends," I said shrugging.

"Rin I'm sorry," she said hugging me. "I know I put a lot of pressure on you to be with Len. I'm sorry if I tried to force you into something that wasn't there."

It was at this every moment that I wanted nothing more than to tell her the truth. But then I thought about Len. I knew he trusted me. It was the unspoken bond that I knew I had to keep. But I guess I should've known that not everyone would be convinced.

When I got into his car, of course, I knew Kaito would ask, even though I was sure he already heard from Teto.

"Just friends? Really? You expect me to believe that bullshit?" Kaito asked raising his eyebrows.

Growing up as I did, I was a pretty good liar. But I knew Kaito would be a challenge. But since I was barely half-awake I really didn't feel like doing anything too challenging.

"So where are Len and Miku?" I asked. I knew I was changing the subject. A dead give away that I was hiding something but maybe I subconsciously wanted him to know. Or maybe I was just being lazy. It was probably the latter.

"Miku's limo picked them up earlier," Kaito said quickly, still looking at me. Did he want to crash the car?

I knew he was expecting an explanation for his question but tough luck. Finally he turned back around to look at the road. "That's okay you don't have to tell me. I already know you guys are together."

"What? You don't know anything," I told him crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh but I do," he rebutted.

"You can think what you want but it doesn't make it true."

"Rin, c'mon. I saw you guys," he said finally.

"You saw us?" I asked trying to pretend I didn't know what he was referring to.

"At Teto's house. I saw you guys go into the upstairs bedroom, so I went to go check on you after the light went out," he said and I blushed from the memory.

Pushing it to the back of my mind I said, "I'm sorry I lied but you have to understand. We didn't want anyone knowing. If Miku ever found out-"

"I know," he said. "I'm not mad. Just be careful okay? Miku's especially clingy to Len when she sees you."

"Miku's always clingy," I muttered.

"No it's different. She's definitely more protective of Len when you're around," he said turning the corner and heading for the school parking lot.

"The kiss," I said under my breath. I thought back to Miku kissing Len. She even made the extra effort to do it right in front of me.

"What was that?" Kaito asked as we got out of his car.

"Oh nothing," I said. "And right now the rumor is that I'm in love with Len. Which definitely isn't helping."

"Or the fact that you live with him," he added as we made our way to the school.

"I think we need a strategy change," I said and he nodded in agreement.

At lunch I told everyone about our dilemma.

"What if we change it so that you gave up on Len?" Neru suggested.

"But we just finished telling everyone how in love she was with him," Luki pointed out.

"Yeah we need a good reason for her sudden change of heart," Teto said tapping her head. "But what?"

"They just discovered that they're long lost twins," Dell said in sudden epiphany.

"That's a little extreme," Luki said. "I mean how often does that happen in real life."

"I don't know I like it. I mean it blows all of our other rumors out of the water," Neru said.

"I'd be scandalous," Teto said and then nudged Haku, "What do you think? Would people really buy it?"

"I mean they look enough alike. Same blue eyes and blonde hair. When I first saw her I was sure they were related. On second thought, are you sure they really aren't long lost twins?" Haku asked laughing but I just rolled my eyes.

Great even with Miku out of the picture we couldn't be together in public. We'd have to admit to incest. No worse twincest.

"So it's decided," Teto said. "Now Rin it's your job to shower Len with nothing but brotherly love. And oh yeah you should call him onii-chan from now on. No, even better call him onii-sama. That would attract everyone's attention."

"You didn't even ask Rin if she's okay with it yet," Kaito pointed out.

"Oh sorry Rin," Teto said. "But you don't mind do you? I think this would really help Len out though."

I knew Kaito realized my hesitation. But I didn't have a legitimate reason for saying no, unless I admitted to being more than friends with Len, which I knew I couldn't do. Plus this was a pretty good strategy for getting Miku to back off. She might've suspected there was something between Len and me before but now she couldn't. Most likely she would get bored and find someone else to force to be her boyfriend, the poor sucker. So I did my best to smile and say, "I don't mind at all. I mean in a way he is kinda like a brother to me. But let's get one thing straight. There is no way I'm calling him onii-sama."

"That's too bad. It would've been so kawaii," Teto said frowning.

When the bell rang Teto stood up excited, "Alright people, let's get to spreading."

The rumor did spread and like rapid fire too.

By sixth period three people, I had never seen before, had asked when my birthday was. Confidently, I recited to them Len's birthday. Thankfully I could've never forgotten it even if I wanted to. Other people didn't come up to me directly but I knew they purposely talked loud enough so that I could hear.

"I thought they were related somehow. I mean they're practically identical." I knew it wouldn't be long before Len found out. And when he walked by between periods he dropped a note into my hand.

_Meet me in 212 next period –Len_

I almost didn't make it though.

"Hey," Neru said when I was making my way to meet Len.

"Hey Neru," I said hoping she'd keep walking.

"Isn't your class the other direction?" she asked. No luck.

"Yeah but I have to meet my teacher," I said trying to walk around her.

"I'll come with you then," she said. No you can't.

"No it's okay really. I'll just make you late."

"Alright," she said sighing. Maybe she knew I was lying to her and, immediately, I felt guilty. "You've been acting weird lately."

"I know I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind," I said but still Neru looked worried.

"Right," Neru said starting to turn away.

"Wait," I said. "Are you doing anything later?"

"Huh? No why?" she asked.

"You can come over after school," I said. "If you want."

"Really?" she asked and her whole face light up.

"Yeah it would be fun," I said smiling.

"Alright Rin. Call me later then," she said and then ran off to class.

Finally I had made it to 212. It seemed like the longest walk but here I was. It felt like an eternity since I had spent alone time with Len. Actually the last time was Friday night. Which was way too long. I put my hand on the door handle but someone's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Hey," I said brightly, expecting Len. But it wasn't his warm touch I had grown to know too well.

It was an icy touch that made me shiver. And when I turned to see the ice princess my whole body froze. Maybe I was expecting Miku to confront me eventually but definitely not here or now.

* * *

Me: Sorry guys I know I said I'd update by Tuesday but the midterms were more time consuming than I thought. Thanks for hanging in there with me. Seriously you guys are awesome. I've gotten a lot of positive feedback and that means a lot. I don't think this chapter was terribly exciting, however, it's setting up for a lot of drama next chapter. So be ready.

Rin: So what does Miku want?

Me: She wants to talk to you . . .

Rin: About what? And where's Len? Isn't he supposed to meet me?

Len: I'm supposed to meet you?

Rin: Only you would forget.

Len: * reads chapter * Oh I don't forget. I-

Me: Shh don't tell her.

Rin: Not fair. Why am I always being left out?

Me: Just wait until next update. I promise you won't be disappointed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Rin," Miku said in a mock tone voice.

"Hi," I said hesitantly. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Yes, actually, I wanted to speak with you in private."

Obviously we already were. The bell had rang a good three minutes ago meaning the halls were clear. "Well here we are," I said waiting uneasily.

"So is it true? You guys are really twins after all?" She asked.

"Yes, I found out a few months ago. That's why I had moved in with the Kagamines in the first place. We didn't want anyone to know but somehow the whole school found out," I said watching for her reaction. Still she looked unconvinced.

"Well that's interesting but, you see, that story leaves a lot of questions unanswered. I don't know if I quite believe it," she said moving closer to me.

"Well it's true, but you can believe whatever you want. If you don't take my word for it you can always ask Len," I said showing her she didn't intimidate me.

"Actually I did. And what's really strange is that your stories don't match up," she said smiling. "He actually told me he found out he had a twin when he was pretty young. But he couldn't track you down until, well now."

"That's right, he had always known but I hadn't found out until a few months ago. So it looks like our stories do match up. So if you would excuse me-"

"I'm not done," she said in a harsh tone. "Now tell me how did Len exactly track you down then?"

"That's non of your business. And even if it were it's a long story and I neither have the patience nor time to tell it. So I think I'll be on my way-"

"Hey," she said grabbing my shirt and pushing me against the wall. "Do you think I'm stupid? I know he's not your twin. You aren't even related."

I wanted to spit in her face. Knock her to the ground, punch her and pour tomato sauce all over her shirt. But then I thought about Akira. He would surely lose his job if I messed up little miss princess' face. I couldn't do that to him or Len. He had put up with this bitch for months. All that suffering would mean nothing if I hit her out of anger. So I just stood there, taking her crap, all the while imagining her being run over by a road roller.

"And why the hell not? We have the same blonde hair and blue eyes. I mean we're practically identical. We are twins so get over it," I said loosening her grip on my shirt.

Her reaction was nothing short of shocked. I'm sure I was the first person to talk to her like that in her life. Which made me want to do it oh the more.

"No, I do know," she said composing herself and plastering a smug little smile back on her face. "Because I did a little back up check on you. I have a copy of your birth certificate right here. Do you still want to deny it?"

She's lying. Just bluffing. She thinks she can scare me into confessing but it's not going to work. But then she pulled out a thin piece of paper from her bag. I could hardly believe it when I saw my full name, parents' name, and birthday in perfect print.

"So do you want to hang it on the wall or shall I?" she snickered.

"Okay we lied. It was my idea. There were a lot of rumors going around about Len and me that weren't true. We thought this was the only way to clear them up."

"No, you see. Lying isn't acceptable. As my boyfriend I expected Len's full loyalty but now he'll have to pay for trying to make a fool out of me," she said darkly.

"How can you even call him your boyfriend when you forced him into the relationship? You blackmailed him so don't act like you give a damn about him. Because of who you daddy is you think you can get everything you want. But everyone can see you're nothing but a spoiled brat. You don't deserve Len," I looked at Miku as her eyes turned from their usual turquoise color to a cold black. I'm sure it matched her soul.

"How dare you talk to me like that? And you think you deserve him? I've seen how you've grown up: in dirt and filth. I know your mom abandoned you and I don't blame her. You're just too repulsing to be around," she said and I saw her raise her hand, ready to strike. I knew I couldn't do anything but close my eyes and brace myself for the impact. But it never came. I opened my eyes to see Len gripping Miku's hand, only a few inches from my face.

"That's enough," he said letting go of her hand, falling limp at her side.

"Oh Len, you've arrived just in time. You lied to me and that's unacceptable. I was going to think of some kind of punishment for you but I have a better idea. I want Rin to work for me," she said maliciously and I felt a shiver run up my spine.

"Leave her out of this," Len warned.

"This is Rin's decision now. So what'll it be will you work for me or will Len's dad lose his job?" she asked enjoying every minute of this.

"Don't do it Rin," Len said and I was looking straight into his eyes. I knew he didn't mean it.

Miku put me right into her trap. When she realized I cared about Len too much she already knew what my answer would be.

"Fine Miku, I'll work for you," I said.

"I'm glad. Here's all the working information," she said taking out a piece of paper and starting to write. As she wrote she spoke, "Now let's get one thing straight. If I'm ever to see you guys together again Len's dad will lose his job."

She handed me the paper she had written on and then a second one. "It's so you don't get detention for missing class. Normally I wouldn't do this but I want you there, your first day at work. Now hurry off," she ordered and I did as told.

I've never seen Len's eyes as sad as when I turned to leave. I was never to see Len again? Could she really do that? When I gave the paper to my gym teacher, which was some bullshit note signed by her dad, she didn't even ask questions. Actually she seemed a lot nicer toward me. It seemed Miku was omnipotent after all.

Working for Miku was like becoming her slave. Except, apparently, I wasn't even worthy enough to be in the presence of her royal highness. Her secretary instead showed me to my job and instructed me on how to do it properly.

It changed from day to day varying on, I don't know, her mood? The first day I was washing mounds of dirty dishes. Not so bad until your fingers get so pruned it's hard to keep grip on the dish. The second day I was in the fields shucking corn. This was a lot worse than cleaning dishes because you had to look directly into the sun to see the tassels. I swear my eyes started to get sunburn. Then came the garbage job. Yeah I had to sort though trash that smelled so bad the entire time I felt nauseated. But I had agreed to this I know. Still I wondered if there were hidden cameras so Miku could enjoy making me suffer. I still hadn't ruled that out.

When I first told Akira and Ayumi about my part-time job, that's what I explained it as, they were a little hesitant. I mean I was working from right after to school to eight at night. And then I still had homework to do, which they gave by the heaps. They said they wanted school to be my top priority but I got them to agree in the end.

It took me a while to realize why Neru had been acting distant lately. Shit, I thought. After all that had happened with Miku I had totally forgot my plans with Neru.

"Hey," I said but she just glared at me. "Look I know I completely bailed on you and I'm really sorry. I got a part time job and-"

"Save it," she said. "If you didn't want to hang out you could've just said that."

"No, Neru it's not that," I said. "Please understand."

"Then what is it? Tell me Rin because I'm not understanding. Why do you have a part job all of a sudden? Why are you acting so different?" She asked harshly.

I knew she deserved answers but I couldn't give them. "It's . . . complicated."

"Don't give me that. You don't know the meaning of complicated," she said and then stormed off. But I did know. I know I should've gone after her but I felt so warn out. I didn't have the fight left in me.

I'd have to worry about Neru later because right now Miku was my big problem. Well I was mostly concerned about her discovering that Len and me were still seeing each other. I mean we live in the same house Miku had to have known she couldn't really keep us apart. And yes I only saw him at the late hours of the night when we should've been sleeping but still it was worth it. Our schedules were completely different. Now Miku didn't spend much time with Len after school but when I did get home at eight he had swim practice. I knew she worked it that way on purpose but I still went to work day after day. Teto thinks the twins rumor has worked. And while yes, Miku has stopped spending so much time with Len, it's only because now she has more fun screwing with me.

I know Miku's waiting for me to crumple. That I'll have had enough and leave Akira jobless. Obviously she doesn't know me or that to me giving up would be so much worse than any job she could give me.

My eyes fluttered open. Still half-unconscious, I could see Len laying over me.

"Hey beautiful, been dreaming about me?"

"Shh, don't disturb me I'm in the middle of a beautiful dream right now," I said smiling.

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh, see my prince charming just snuck into my room. It felt like all eternity and I thought he'd never come but here he is finally right before my eyes," I said reaching to touch him just to make sure he really wasn't a dream.

"So what do you do now now that he's here?"

"Why don't you tell me?" I said pulling Len closer but he beat me to it. His lips are always warm and I feel that electric spark I came to associate with only Len. Usually we fall asleep like this, intertwined. Thankfully, Miku comes to pick up Len early so Akira and Ayumi don't find us like that.

When I get home after work there's always someone home. But today it was surprisingly empty. Except for Yorokoshi of course. The phone rings and I contemplate just letting it ring but instead I pick it up thinking it could be Gumi.

"Hello, Kagamine residence. Who's speaking?"

"It's Megumi. I'd like to talk to my daughter."

"Mom?"

* * *

**Me: Okay I know that was a big cliffhanger but I had to bring in her mom sometime. And it was now or never so yeah. Again thank you guys for the reviews. They mean a lot.**

**Rin: I can't believe I'm stuck working for Miku.**

**Miku: Why are you slacking off? Get back to work.**

**Rin: Guess what? My tongue was down your boyfriend's-**

**Miku: What was that?**

**Rin: Nothing * goes back to sorting garbage ***

**Miku: That's what I thought.**

**Rin: I'll get you eventually and I'm brining my roda rolla so be ready bitch.**


	12. Chapter 12

Probably the reason I didn't hang up on my mother because I was still in shock. I just listened while she told me how she had ended up in rehab in Sapporo.

"I'll be getting out in a week," she had said. "And I was really hoping you'd come and visit me. And maybe then if you wanted you could stay with me here."

"In Sapporo. So you're not coming home?" I asked.

"Oh Rinny, this is my home now. I have Hitoshi here and as soon as I get out I'm moving in with him. You have to meet him I think you'd really like him," my mom said. I was struck by how cheerful she sounded.

"Well, I'll talk about it with Akira and Ayumi and let you know," I said and then she told me the number at the rehab facility and the times I could call.

After I hung up, I was still in shock. I had already convinced myself that my mother was long gone. And now I could pinpoint her exact location and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I was mad at her yes. She had lied about Len after all. Left me alone to fend for myself. But at the same time I missed her. With all the drama and stress I hadn't thought about my mother in a while but when I heard her voice I realized I missed her. And if there's one thing I learned being here was that you shouldn't let someone slip away.

I Akira and Ayumi were shocked too. When I told them they just looked at each other for a while not sure what to say.

Finally Ayumi spoke, "I think you should see your mother Rin. She needs you right now."

Why she has Hitoshi, I thought. But instead I said, "I don't know."

"At least go and see her for the week. And then you can come right back here. And even if you decide to stay in Sapporo our door is always open if you change your mind," she said putting her hand on my shoulder.

Maybe she was right. I could just go there and See her for the week. She did raise me for fourteen years so didn't I owe her that? It would be nice to get away from here just for a little while, not think about the Miku drama. I

"I guess I better pack then."

I called my mom too, "Oh honey. I'm so glad. Sapporo is so beautiful. You'll love it here." I could get used to this happier version of my mother.

I was still packing when Len knocked on my door.

"You can come in," I told him. "I'm going to see my mother. I leave tomorrow morning."

"I heard," he said sitting down on the bed.

"It's only a week," I said sitting down next to him.

"I know. I'm glad you're going."

"I never thought I would be. Crap, I forgot to call Miku," I said.

"What do you think she'll say?"

"Well, I'll be away from you for a week so I don't think she'll have a problem with it," I said shrugging.

"You know, I'm not going to see you on your birthday," he said.

"Oh yeah," I said. How did I forget about that?

"So I'm taking you out tonight to celebrate."

"What? Really?" I asked. "You know I'm already in my pajamas."

"That's fine. It doesn't matter what you wear anyway you still look amazing."

"Haha funny," I said pushing him out of my room. "I'll be ready in ten minutes."

I put on white shorts, a green cami that flowed out at the bottom, black ankle boots and a black jacket. All of which Ayumi had gotten me.

All that was left was my hair, which I fixed with my bobby pins and then of course I put on my bow.

"Rin, come on we have to go now," Len said knocking on my door.

"What's the rush?" I asked opening it.

"It's getting late," he said grabbing my hand.

Kaito was waiting for us in his car. "Kaito's taking us?"

"Well you didn't think we were going to walk, did you?" he asked.

"So where are we going," I asked Kaito getting in the car.

"I'm not allowed to tell. It's a secret," he said starting the engine.

"We're almost there. Close your eyes," Len ordered after a good half-an hour of driving.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, now get them closed," he said. But even when I did he still wasn't satisfied. I can see you're peaking."

"Am not. And anyway it's dark so I can't see anything," I said.

"Nope, I don't trust you. Don't worry I'll make sure you can't peak," he said clamping his hand over my eyes.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yup, but don't worry we're almost there."

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked as the engine turned off.

"Not quite," he said leading me with his hand. "Okay now."

"Surprise!" Everyone screamed and I fumbled backwards.

"Should've known," I said balancing myself. Looking around for the first, I realized I was in Teto's house. "So what is this?"

"You don't know?" Teto asked grabbing me by the arm. "It's your Birthday/Going Away Party."

"When did you plan this?" I asked.

"I didn't," Teto said. "It was all Len. He called us today."

"You did?" I asked him.

"Guilty."

"Yeah it was really last minute," Dell said. "But we were willing to make the sacrifice for you."

"Like you had something better to do," Luki said chuckling. "Anyway birthday Rin."

"Yeah Happy Birthday. I'll miss you," Dell said. "So you better call."

"It's only a week," I said.

"We'll hunt you down in Sapporo if we have to," Haku said.

"Haku," I said smiling. "That means a lot."

"Just take your gift," Haku said hanging me a silver wrapped box.

"Really thanks," I said.

"We all got you presents. I told Haku to put hers on the gift table," Teto said taking it from me.

"Oops, it must've slipped my mind," Haku said shrugging.

"You knew all along and didn't tell me?" I said narrowing my eyes at Kaito.

"I wasn't going to ruin the surprise," he said.

"If there was one person I trusted it was you," I said.

"It was for your own good. Now stopping whining and have fun. Everyone's here," he said.

Everyone's here. The words kept echoing in my head. I looked around at each face knowing this wasn't true.

"She's outside," Haku whispered to me.

"I forgot something in the car," I said backtracking to Teto's front door and making my way to the back of the house.

She was right. There sitting on the back porch was Neru.

"Hey," I said sitting down next to her.

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours.

"Here take your present," she said handing over a small blue box.

"Don't thank me. I got it weeks ago and it's non returnable."

"I want to say I'm sorry. But I don't really know what I did. So if I just said it I wouldn't really be heartfelt," I said trying to make out Neru's expression in the dark.

"A lot's happened before you got here. I don't think you really understand that," she said and it was barely a whisper.

I had never seen her like this. So gloomy. It wasn't sure if I even knew this girl sitting next to me.

"This was before Miku?" I asked and she nodded.

"We were all really close, a family almost," she said and then stopped for a moment. I could see her fingernails digging into the pavement. "And last year when my sister died everyone was there for me. But still I wasn't doing so well and Len could see that too. He's the only reason I got through it."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"I know," she said sighing. "When Miku came out of the blue it was really hard. I tried to help him but getting closer just made Miku angrier. So I had to distance myself. So I just told myself to wait. Just to wait," she said and I could see tears rolling down the side of her face.

"Neru," I said reaching out touching her shoulder.

"Don't," she said sobbing. "Don't touch me. I thought waiting was hard but this is much . . . much worse. You just came out of nowhere then lied straight to my face. Like I didn't know what was going on. We all know. It's so obvious."

"And the worst part," she continued, "is you actually think you're helping him. Are you really that stupid? Don't you realize the closer you are to him the tighter Miku holds on?"

"I didn't mean-"

"Just leave."

"But I-"

"Leave, Rin," she said so harshly and I knew there was nothing I could say that would stop her from hating my guts. But then again, I knew she had every right to.

"How's the birthday girl doing?" Len asked after I came back inside.

"Great," I said forcing a smile, just great.

"Did you take all your presents?" Kaito asked as dropped us off at Len's house.

"Think so," I said getting out.

"Happy Birthday and good luck again," Kaito called already pulling out onto the road "Right thanks," I said.

"Shh," Len said as we climbed up the spiral staircase. "We can't wake them."

"I think we're in the clear," I said when we made it to my bedroom.

"Good. Now time for the gran finale."

"What grand finale?" I asked.

"Your present. You didn't think I wasn't going to get you one, did you?"

"No, but-"

"Hold on I'll go get it," he said turning towards his room.

"Wait," I grabbing him.

"It'll just take it a sec," he said.

"I don't want it."

"What?" he said turning around.

"Now, I mean, I don't want it now. I want you to give it to me when I come back."

"Really? Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, suspension is better."

"Alright so do you wanna-"

"I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Okay but you're missing out," he said.

"I know but I'll see you in the morning," I said.

"Fine," she said sighing. "Sweet dreams."

He kissed me on the cheek and left me in the hall. I opened the door to my room but stopped myself. Instead I sat down on the staircase. I still had Neru's gift in my hand. I thought about opening it but I changed my mind each time.

"Can't sleep?"

"Ahh," I said falling forward and barely catching myself from falling forward.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Ayumi said grabbing my arm to help balance me. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"You know we went out?" I asked.

"Yeah, you guys aren't that slick. Plus, Kaito called predicting you'd end up being caught anyway."

"And you don't care?" I asked.

"It's for your birthday," she said, "I'm glad you had fun."

"Oh thanks," I said. "Actually, I'm glad you're up. I wanted to talk to you."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah it is, actually. I've decided I want to stay with my mom in Sapporo."

* * *

Me: Okay, I know you guys probably hate me because I haven't updated in, I don't know, two and a half weeks. And I've been busy, yes, but that's not really the reason I took so long. Actually I wrote this chapter but I just didn't like Rin's decision. I just didn't really make sense with how I made her character. And I also changed the whole scene with Neru which was a lot less dramatic and actually kinda boring. I'm still not sure this chapter is completely right. I didn't want it mediocre just to get it over with though. So basically I gave myself some time to think and redo this. It's definitely a turning point in the story and now I know exactly where I'm going with this. So yeah, that's my excuse and I know it's really lame but I'm really sorry if I frustrated you. I really love this story so I would never give up on it even if it meant a hundred redos.

Rin: What took you so long? The suspense was killing me.

Len: And now there's another cliffhanger. Grrr.

Me: I know. I wish I had more time but I will be writing a lot this break. And I promise another update by Friday, Saturday the latest. Please don't hate me, I love you guys.


End file.
